Una Vida A Tu Lado
by Yaoistamistico521
Summary: No se si esta historia sera buena, solo dare lo mejor
1. Capitulo 1

_Era un bello dia de otoño... Estaba nublado y eso le daba un toque aun mas unico..._  
 _Ya habian terminado todas mis clases, pero a decir verdad no queria volver a casa y aunque lo hiciera, no habria nadie esperandome mas que mi IA..._

 _Asi que decidi ir a mi sitio favorito..._  
 _Me dirigi al campo de futbol americano... Y cerca de ahi habia una colina con un bello árbol..._  
 _Me sente debajo de ahi y de mi mochila saque un libro..._

 _Yo... Soy una persona bastante solitaria, no tengo amigos y la mayor parte del tiempo me la paso en la biblioteca..._  
 _Soy tachado de nerd y no me molesta ya que tienen razón, yo tengo el mejor promedio de todo el instituto..._  
 _No soy muy notado... Y si lo hacen es solo porque soy el hijo del Genio Millonario Howard Stark, no me gusta que sea solo por eso... No es importante pero..._  
 _De vez en cuando me gustaria tener amigos... Ser notado mas alla de mis calificaciones y de ser hijo de alguien importante..._  
 _Y sobre todo.._  
 _Alguien a quien yo le importace..._

 _Porque... A veces..._  
 _Me siento solo..._  
 _Si asi es... Tony Stark se siente solo_

 _Ya era la decima vuelta y aun no me cansaba... Me gusta mucho entrenar, es uno de mis hobbys favoritos..._

 _De repente comenzo a llover y el entrenador dio por terminado el entrenamiento asi que me dirigi a las duchas ..._

 _Soy mariscal de campo... Tambien considerado el chico mas popular de todo el instituto, a decir verdad me sentia afortunado de que me aceptaran en este instituto despues de los problemas que habia tenido en el colegio militar..._  
 _Conoci buenos amigos, tengo una beca deportiva y aunque no soy muy bueno en las demas materias hago lo mejor posible..._

 _Sali de las duchas y abri mi paraguas para cubrirme de la lluvia..._

 _Di unos pasos y a lo lejos note a una persona que estaba debajo de un arbol..._  
 _Decidi acercarme a ver si estaba bien ya que comenzaba a hacer viento y con probabilidad de tormenta... Podre ser popular y todo eso pero me gusta ayudar a la gente cuando tengo la oportunidad_

 _Llegue a aquel arbol y solo vi a un chico con un libro encima de su cara.._  
 _Cerre mi paraguas y con cuidado trate de remover aquel libro..._  
 _Cuando vi su cara casi se me paro el corazon... Era un chico bastante adorable y mas si dormia de aquella manera..._

 _\- Oye... -dije en susurro..._  
 _El solo dio un pequeño gemido..._  
 _Meti el libro en su mochila y trate de depertarlo..._  
 _\- despierta... No debes dormir en un sitio como este... Ademas esta lloviendo..._  
 _Acaricie su cara un poco... Se veia tan lindo y el viento le removia un poco el cabello..._

 _\- Steve!_  
 _Escuche que alguien me grito a lo lejos.._  
 _Sonrei un poco..._  
 _\- Peggy Carter..._  
 _Me incorpore un poco_  
 _\- Steve!, ven aqui!_  
 _\- Ok!... Voy!_

 _Le movi con mas fuerza..._  
 _\- Amigo!, despierta!..._  
 _Vi como abria lentamente sus ojos..._  
 _Eran unos ojos castaños bastante hermosos... Espera... Porque hablo asi de el?... Nisiquiera lo conozco..._  
 _\- ehh?..._  
 _\- que bueno que despiertas..._  
 _Me miro_  
 _\- S-s-steve Rogers?!..._  
 _Se fue hacia atras y se golpeo con el arbol... Llevandose las manos a la cabeza y sonrojandose totalmente..._  
 _Yo solo podia sonreir..._  
 _\- emm... Nos conocemos?..._  
 _De inmediato tomo su mochila_  
 _\- ehh no.. D-disculpa la molestia, Adios!_  
 _Y se fue corriendo a todo lo que daba con un rostro como tomate.._

 _\- Oye! , espera!_

 _\- Steve!_  
 _Voltee a mirar a Peggy_  
 _\- me vas a dejar esperando mas tiempo?_  
 _Suspire_  
 _\- ya voy..._

 _Camine en direccion a donde estaba..._  
 _\- que estabas haciendo?_  
 _\- en realidad nada..._  
 _\- bien... - se sonrojo levemente - queria saber si... Te gustaria ir conmigo al cine?..._  
 _\- emm..._  
 _\- vamos steve... Casi no salimos y me gustaria estar un momento contigo..._  
 _Lo pense un momento... Y suspire levemente_  
 _\- esta bien... Vamos peggy..._  
 _\- que bien!..._

 _Caminamos hacia la salida del instituto, aunque... Cuando salimos... Busque el rostro de aquel castaño... No sabia porque lo hacia pero... Habia despertado en mi cierta curiosidad..._  
 _\- quien sera el?... - me dije mentalmente..._

 _\- Steve..._  
 _Me sacaron de mis pensamientos..._  
 _\- Ehh?_  
 _\- que tanto piensas?, te noto como distante.._  
 _\- amm.. No es nada..._  
 _Tal vez deberia olvidarlo... Pero..._

 _Cuando llegue a la biblioteca, sentia como el corazón queria salirse de mi pecho..._  
 _\- S-steve Rogers... Me dirigio una palabra... El chico mas guapo y popular de toda la universidad me hablo..._

 _Me sente para tranquilizarme un poco..._  
 _Y de inmediato comenze a cuestionarme..._  
 _¿porque estaba ahi?, ¿que le hizo acercarse?, y sobre todo..._  
 _Sabria quien era yo?_

 _Pero esa idea se desvanecio cuando me pregunto si nos conociamos..._  
 _Suspire..._  
 _\- al menos... Me alegro que no sepa quien soy... Y aunque lo supiera no se acercaria a mi..._

 _Decidi no tomarle importancia_  
 _Tome mi libro y segui leyendo..._  
 _\- pero... Me alegra aver sido notado por quien menos esperaba que lo hiciera..._  
 _Steve rogers - suspire - y abrace mi libro con fuerza_... Sonrojandome totalmente

 _Es mi primer fic no sean malos conmigo... La verdad me costo trabajo encontrar una buena trama, tal vez ahora se vea aburrido pero ire actualizando y espero lo demas les valla gustando, tango planeado integrar otras parejas y otras historias... Bueno..._  
 _Soy M-chan y con esto me despido_  
 _Cuidense y esperen la proxima actualizacion_  
 _Bye - Bye_


	2. Capitulo 2

_Steve Rogers ... Como... Fue que lo conoci... Oh si... Eso fue hace un año "..._

 _\- FLASH BACK-_  
 _Recien habia comenzado el año escolar... Para aquel entonces yo.._.  
 _Era completamente desconocido para todo el mundo..._  
 _Nadie sabia que era hijo de Howard, y por eso era completamente invisible a todo el mundo, no queria que nadie se enterara..._  
 _Seria ridiculo..._

 _Recuerdo muy bien ese dia..._  
 _El dia en que lo conoci.._  
 _Caminaba directo a la cafeteria cuando fui rodeado por un grupo de brabucones del colegio... Eran 3 sujetos..._  
 _\- hola, pequeño nerd..._  
 _\- amm disculpen... Me dejarian pasar?..._  
 _Se miraron entre ellos_  
 _\- oigan quieren divertirse un rato con el?_  
 _\- claro... Sera divertido..._  
 _\- amm.. Lo siento pero estoy ocupado..._  
 _\- o valla que lindas gafas... - me las quitaron -_  
 _\- oye!, devuelveme mis gafas - trate de quitarsela pero era demasiado bajo para alcanzarlo_  
 _\- vamos vamos alcanzalas... - alzo su brazo mas alto..._  
 _\- porfavor que sin ellas no puedo ver.._

 _\- vamos nerd..._  
 _Sus amigos comenzaron a lanzarme entre ellos..._  
 _\- b-basta!..._  
 _Trate de golpear a uno, pero como respuesta solo recibi un puñetazo, que me mando directo al suelo... Entonces comenzaron a patearme en el suelo..._  
 _Pararon y uno me alzo de mi cabello.. Me habia comenzado a salir un hilo de sangre por la boca..._  
 _\- valla miren, ya esta llorando..._

 _Baje un poco la mirada, me habian humillado demasiado..._  
 _Jamas crei tener que volver a llorar... Lo habia prometido, desde que murio mi madre... Incluso Howard dejo de preocuparse por mi, le habia dolido demasiado el dolor que le causo aver perdido a mi madre que se sumio en el alcohol.. Desde entonces, desde todo lo que sufri... Jamas habia vuelto a llorar_

 _\- p-porfavor... (Sollozando) d-d-detente..._  
 _\- ja.. En verdad que patetico te ves... Oigan acabemos con el de una sola vez... Esto se esta volviendo aburrido..._

 _Levanto su puño y yo solo cerre mis ojos para recibir el impacto..._  
 _Pero... Porque se habian detenido... Pasaron 1,2,3,4 segundos_  
 _Abri los ojos... Y a aquel tipo le habian detenido sujetandolo por el brazo_  
 _Voltee a ver quien era... Me sorprendi, Era un chico rubio, que se veia muy fuerte... ..._  
 _\- Sueltame! - le grito el sujeto.._  
 _\- dejalo ir..._  
 _Comenzo a forcejear con el... tratando de liberarse del agarre_  
 _\- dije que lo sueltes..._  
 _\- y como porque si nos estamos divirtiendo con el..._  
 _Fruncio el ceño y le dio un puñetazo en la cara, que lo mando al suelo y quedo noqueado ahi..._  
 _Cai al suelo y el me ayudo a levantarme..._  
 _Los otros tipos se vinieron contra el, el simplemente se puso de pie.._  
 _Y a uno le dio una patada en el estomago que lo dejo sin aire y al otro le dio un puñetazo en la cara.._  
 _Los sujetos asustados como pudieron salieron corriendo de ahi, llevandose a su amigo..._

 _Me parecio que no le dio importancia.._  
 _El volteo a verme.. Yo evite su mirada,_  
 _Pense que tambien me haria algo, sentia como se acercaba a mi cerre los ojos con fuerza pero solo pude sentir un suavo tacto en mi mejilla_  
 _Abri los ojos, me estaba limpiando con un pañuelo... Con tanta amabilidad... Limpiaba el rastro de mis lagrimas._  
 _\- Tranquilo.. Yo no te hare daño..._  
 _\- G-gracias..._  
 _\- malditos... Aprovecharse asi..._  
 _No pude evitar sorprenderme.. A cualquiera no le hubiera importado lo que me pasara, pero el... Me habia defendido... Le importe..._  
 _No pude evitar sonrojarme un poco.._  
 _\- estas bien?..._  
 _\- eh? Ah.. Si!_  
 _\- si quieres puedo llevarte a la enfermeria..._  
 _\- estoy bien.. Solo debo.._  
 _Trate de ponerme de pie, pero de inmediato perdi el equilibrio, el me sujeto para que no callera.._  
 _\- pero si nisiquiera te puedes poner de pie... Dejame llevarte a la enfermeria..._  
 _\- en verdad estoy bien..._  
 _\- no seas tan terco... - me cargo en sus brazos..._  
 _\- o-oye, que haces?..._  
 _\- tranquilo, te llevare a la enfermeria..._  
 _Simplemente asenti, sonrojandome..._

 _Caminaba a la enfermeria conmigo en brazos..._  
 _Yo solo podia observarlo, ver cada rasgo de el... En verdad que era perfecto.._  
 _Para suerte mia no habia nadie cerca para vernos asi..._  
 _Abrio la puerta de la enfermeria, de inmediato el medico se acerco y le pregunto que habia pasado, el le explico todo y solo le dijo que me dejara en una de las camas del lugar..._  
 _El medico se acerco con todos sus intrumentos para revisarme... Pero desde que llegamos, el se quedo conmigo... Nisiquiera fue a su clase... Se estaba preocupando por mi..._  
 _El doctor termino y me dijo que estaba bien, pero que tenia que volver a casa..._  
 _Asenti y me puse de pie, salimos de la enfermeria_  
 _\- me alegra que estes bien..._  
 _\- g-gracias por defenderme..._  
 _\- de nada, solo espero que los detengan pronto..._  
 _\- s-si.._  
 _\- bueno... Creo que debes ir a casa..._  
 _\- si.._  
 _\- Disculpame, te dejo.. Debo ir a mi entrenamiento... Espero que te mejore..._  
 _\- g-gracias..._

 _Se iba_  
 _Pero recorde que tenia su pañuelo..._  
 _\- oye!_  
 _Volteo a verme_  
 _\- si?_  
 _Alze su pañuelo para que lo viera..._  
 _Me sonrio... Volvio hacia mi y me amarro el pañuelo a mi mano_  
 _\- te lo obsequio... Es tuyo_  
 _Me sonroje, volvio a sonreirme y se fue.._

 _Me quede viendo ese pañuelo y despues lo acerque a mi cara solo para olerlo... Me sonroje mas..._

 _" desde ese dia... Me enamore de ese chico, a pesar de que no sabia quien era... A pesas de no saber ni siquiera su nombre... Se que es tonto enamorarse por esta razon, por defenderme solo por hacer lo correcto... Pero... Para mi... Fue lo mejor que alguien pudo hacer por mi... "_

Hola soy M-chan espero les haya gustado... Pero si tarde en actualizar pero no tenia inspiracion... Pero pues ya termine...  
Esperen la siguiente actualizacion

Con cariño  
Ya saben quien jeje


	3. Capitulo 3

Llegue a casa despues de que me echaran de la biblioteca...  
 _Como siempre no habia nadie en casa, y si Howard estuviera... Se estaria ahogando en alcohol... Umm.. Cierto desde cuando no le decia padre?... Ya no lo recuerdo pero no es como que me importe mucho..._  
 _\- Jarvis?..._  
 _\- si señor?.. - me respondio mi IA, lo habia instalado en casa... De hecho aunque era solo un robot me sentia acompañado.._  
 _\- esta Howard en casa?_  
 _\- no señor... Su padre salio de viaje..._  
 _\- ya veo.._

 _Bueno que importaba..._  
 _Subi a mi habitacion y me lanze sobre la cama..._  
 _Mire mi mano, ahi estaba aquel pañuelo..._  
 _\- Steve Rogers..._  
 _Lo acerque a mi nariz... A pesar de que ya habia pasado un año, aun conservaba su olor..._  
 _Me sonroje..._  
 _\- me pregunto... Si recordara lo que paso aquel dia?..._  
 _No... Dudo que lo recuerde... Paso hace un año..._  
 _Ademas supongo que el esta saliendo con Peggy Carter..._  
 _Que oportunidad podria tener yo?..._  
 _Sonrei con decepcion.._  
 _\- ninguna.._

 _Me quede viendo aquel pañuelo con mucho cariño... Tal vez... Me habia enamorado de una ilusion simplemente..._  
 _\- tal vez solo sea eso.. Pero..._  
 _Me quede pensando en eso que no me di cuenta en que momento me quede dormido..._

 _-_  
 _\- que cansancio..._  
 _Me tarde demasiado en regresar... Peggy insistio en que despues del cine fueramos a cenar..._  
 _\- Peggy es muy linda pero es demasiado acosadora .. Me sigue a donde sea que vaya... Bueno que mas da... Somos amigos de la infancia..._

 _Pase por la cocina..._  
 _\- steve, cariño.._  
 _\- hola madre..._  
 _\- ves la hora?, ya es muy tarde..._  
 _\- lo siento.._  
 _\- donde estabas - me dijo mientras terminaba de hacer la cena._  
 _\- fui con Peggy al cine..._  
 _\- ohh que bien... Hace tiempo que noenseñarme_  
 _me alegra que lo hagan.. Esa chica es muy linda.._

 _Solo me sente en la mesa.._  
 _Claro que Peggy era muy linda pero.. No tenia ninguna intencion con ella... La veia como a una pequeña amiga y ya..._  
 _\- espero un dia, la traigas para que coma con nosotros y ojala ese dia... La presentes como tu novia..._  
 _\- madre..._  
 _\- no me vayas a salir de nuevo con que Peggy no te interesa, ya lo has dicho pero es porque no le has dado una oportunidad... Deberias intentarlo..._

 _D-deberia darle una oportunidad?..._  
 _Desde lo que paso en el colegio militar... Yo no..._  
 _Tal vez.. No deberia darle la oportunidad a ella si no a mi..._  
 _Deberia intentar querer a alguien..._

 _Mi madre me toco el hombro..._  
 _\- solo dale una oportunidad..._  
 _Le sonrei..._  
 _\- lo pensare..._

 _\- Señor... Tiene que ir al instituto..._  
 _Mire la hora.._  
 _"05:45"_  
 _\- gracias Jarvis... Es una buena hora..._  
 _\- de nada señor..._  
 _Me levante de la cama y me meti a la ducha..._  
 _En verdad que era relajante tomar un baño en la mañana_  
 _Sali y me cambie de ropa... Deje mis anteojos y me puse los pupilentes... A veces no me gusta usarlos..._  
 _Me mire al espejo..._  
 _\- hacen que me vea mejor... - sonrei - Jarvis, tu que dices?..._  
 _\- le quedan de infarto señor ..._  
 _Comenze a reir_  
 _\- gracias Jarvis, que haria sin ti?_  
 _\- de nada señor..._

 _Sali de mu cuarto_  
 _Baje las escaleras..._  
 _\- me pregunto si... Howard estara en casa?_  
 _\- su padre no ha vuelto señor..._  
 _\- esta bien... Me preparare el desayuno..._

 _Fui a la cocina_  
 _Prendi el televisor, y comenze a hacerme mi desayuno_  
 _Huevo revuelto, con un vaso de leche y un trozo de pan.._  
 _Me sente a comer..._  
 _Valla que cocinar no era mi fuerte pero pues... Howard no estaba para enseñarme, asi que tuve que aprender por mi cuenta... Bueno y con un poco de ayuda de Jarvis..._  
 _Recuerdo que el primer dia termine con muchas cortadas..._

 _Subi a mi habitacion por mi mochila para irme a la escuela... Baje de nuevo y cuando iba a abrir la puerta..._  
 _Howard entro por ella..._  
 _\- eh... tony, ya te vas?..._  
 _Se veia con cruda... Supongo que paso otra noche bebiendo y con mujersuelas..._  
 _Frunci un poco el ceño_  
 _\- si... Ya me voy..._  
 _\- bueno... Oye hazme un favor... Cuando vuelvas compra un poco de whiskey_  
 _De su cartera... Saco un billete de 500 dolares y me lo dio..._  
 _\- con lo que sobre compra tu almuerzo..._  
 _\- si si, como sea me voy.. Se me hace tarde..._  
 _\- si... Por cierto deja que los muchachos te lleven..._  
 _Dijo señalando a la limosina..._  
 _\- no gracias, estoy bien ire a pie... Ademas planeo hacer algo antes_  
 _( no quisiera pasar por algo tan vergonzoso como esto)_  
 _\- bien, como sea..._  
 _Muchachos pueden irse!..._  
 _Los sujetos asintieron y se fueron en la limosina..._  
 _Sali de la casa y me quede parado_  
 _\- porfavor.. No tomes mucho.._  
 _Me ignoro y entro en la casa mientras yo me iba..._  
 _\- nisiquiera un "que te vaya bien" me dice..._  
 _Bueno no es novedad..._

 _Segui mi camino a la escuela..._  
 _No es como que me importara lo que le pase... Es solo que..._  
 _Me siento igual que el... Solo sin mi madre... Por eso era tan timido y con mi padre me habia vuelto tan frio porque asi me habian criado... Bueno al menos el , lo poco que recuerdo con mi madre... Era muy dulce, amable y bondadosa... Me amaba pero..._  
 _Como sea... Eso quedo en el pasado_

 _Llegue al instituto_  
 _Ya habian varios chicos..._  
 _En la entrada estaban las porritas..._  
 _" como siempre alardeando de lo populares que son "_  
 _Ba.. Como sea.. Debo ir clase.._

 _Entre al instituto, di vuelta en el pasillo..._  
 _Saque mis libros de mi casillpuso y me dirigi a la biblioteca de nuevo..._  
 _Iba a entrar pero... Un chico castaño con unas gafas salio corriendo con un monton de libros.. Y por desgracia choco conmigo, tirando todos los libros al suelo..._  
 _Comenzo a buscar sus gafas en el suelo..._  
 _\- mis gafas.. Sin ellas no veo_  
 _La tome y se las di..._  
 _\- gracias.._  
 _Se las puso yme_  
 _me dirigio una sonrisa sincera.._  
 _\- lo lamento, no me fije a donde iba..._  
 _\- no hay problema..._  
 _Comenzo a recoger sus libros y yo me dispuse a ayudarlo..._  
 _\- lo siento mucho..._  
 _\- tranquilo... Se ve que tienes mucho que estudiar..._  
 _\- no, es para el club de ciencias..._  
 _\- ya veo..._  
 _\- si, aunque somos pocos miembros.._  
 _\- por cierto como te llamas?.._  
 _\- Bruce banner y tu?_  
 _\- amm.._  
 _\- vamos dime..._  
 _\- T-tony stark..._  
 _Se detuvo un momento y de repente solto sus libros..._  
 _Y con una alegria enorme, tomo mis manos y grito:_  
 _\- No puede ser!, el hijo del genio millonario, Edward stark esta hablando conmigo.. He oido mucho de ti..._  
 _\- a-asi?_  
 _\- si!, me moria por conocerte! Pero no sabia que estudiaras aqui!..._  
 _\- a-asi es, no me gusta llamar mucho la atencion_  
 _\- vaya..._  
 _\- si.._  
 _\- bueno!, me da mucha alegria... Me gustaria estar en contacto contigo... Se que eres muy inteligente..._  
 _Oye porque no te unes a nuestro club?_  
 _\- amm_  
 _\- vamos tony..._  
 _\- lo pensare esta bien..._  
 _\- esta bien_  
 _\- pero por el momento muestrame tu club.._  
 _\- si !, porsupuesto!_

 _Recogimos los libros... Y nos dirigimos camino alla.. Platicamos de cosas triviales.. De como el me admiraba_  
 _No pense que alguien me admirara de esa forma, hasta cierto punto me sentia bien..._

 _Estaba tan distraido que no me di cuenta que choque con alguien.._  
 _\- ohh lo sien.._

 _No no no no..._  
 _\- tu!_  
 _\- S-s-s-steve rogers..._  
 _Tarde medio segundo en reaccionar y otro segundo en salir corriendo..._  
 _\- oye espera!_  
 _\- steve que ocurre?_  
\- te soy sincero.. Ni yo lo se pero ahora lo averiguo...

 _Salio corriendo detras del castaño..._  
 _Quien eres?... Como sabes mi nombre?... Tal vez te olvide pero... Por favor recuerdame quien eres..._  
 _Siento que..._  
 _-_  
 _Corri a la biblioteca y me escondi entre las estanterias_  
 _\- e-era el..._

 _\- si era yo..._  
 _Me sorprendi y voltee de inmediato..._  
 _\- s-s-st-eve.._  
 _\- y tu eres?_  
 _\- nadie... Adios!.._  
 _Trate de salir corriendo pero eo me detuvo por el brazo.._  
 _\- no.. No no.. No huiras otra vez..._  
 _\- sueltame porfavor.._  
 _\- no hasta que me digas quien eres... Como sabes mi nombre?..._  
 _\- y-yo..._  
\- escu  
 _Mire su mano... Traia mi pañuelo... Me quede parado uno dos tres segundo y todos los recuerdos volvieron a mi..._  
 _\- asi que eras tu!_  
 _\- ehh..._  
 _No termine de reaccionar cuando el estaba abrazandome..._  
 _\- s-steve..._


	4. Capitulo 4

\- s-steve...  
\- tu sabes mi nombre pero...  
Se separo de mi y me miro directamente a los ojos...  
\- yo no se nada de ti, nisiquiera se tu nombre...  
\- amm yo...  
\- quien eres?... - me miro lleno de curiosidad y ternura...  
\- y-yo soy...  
Yo... Yo..

\- Steve!...  
Oi que gritaron su nombre y ambos volteamos a ver quien era...  
Maldeci internamente...  
" Peggy Carter... Este era mi momento, estaba a solas con Steve y de repente viene y hecha a perder todo!... Como te odio"

El le sonrio  
\- que pasa peggy?  
\- donde estabas, se suponia que me acomapañarias a ver al director Fury ahora...  
\- ohh lo siento peggy... Lo olvide...  
\- bueno vamos ahora?...  
\- si esta bien...

Yo solo desviaba la mirada de aquella conversacion, no me sentia comodo en una situacion como esa...  
Steve volteo a verme y me sonrio.  
\- tenemos mucho de que hablar... Porfavor, buscame en el descanso para almorzar juntos y charlar...

\- steve...  
" maldita carter..."  
\- se suponia que irias a almorzar conmigo...  
Le miro serio..  
\- lo siento peggy esta vez no podra ser, tengo mucho que hablar con el...  
Ella fruncio el ceño

\- bueno... Te espero en el descanso...  
Me sonrio, no pude evitar sonrojarme...  
Osea lo tenia tan cerca de mi, era la primera vez que estabamos asi, estaba tan feliz... Espere este momento por mucho tiempo...  
\- s-si...  
\- bien...  
Volteo a ver a carter  
\- ire a pedir unos libros, esperame aqui peggy...  
\- esta bien steve... - le sonrio descaradamente, solo frunci el ceño ligeramente...

El rubio se fue, yo tome la pila de libros del suelo, y cuando iba a irme Carter me detuvo...  
\- oye..  
\- s-si?...  
\- no se si mis sospechas son ciertas pero... Te pedire un favor...  
Puso su dedo indice en mi cara...  
\- ALEJATE DE STEVE - No lo dijo muy fuerte... Pero si lo suficiente para que me quedara claro..  
\- no entiendo porque lo dices...  
\- escucha no se quien seas, pero el solo hecho de que estes con steve me enoja...  
No soy tonta puedo ver que estas enamorado de el  
Me sonroje de inmediato  
\- tu solo te delatas... Ese sonrojo lo dice todo...  
\- n-no se de lo que estes hablando...  
\- me da igual, solo te sere clara rata de laboratorio, estoy MUY MUY enamorada de Steve, asi que si tratas de hacer algo para acercarte a el y alejarlo de mi, creeme que te hare pedazos...  
Y de un manotazo tiro todos los libros que tenia en mis manos..  
Comenze a rocogerlos...  
Ella comenzo a irse pero se detuvo..  
\- Es mio... Ademas... Steve no tiene tus gustos raros... Fenomeno

Yo solo la mire con el ceño fruncido mientras se iba,  
\- steve.. Vamos?.. - le grito..  
\- Si!, adelantate...  
\- ok...

" maldicion y yo que no queria meterme en problemas con esa loca y ahora...  
Suspire...

Pero.. Ahora solo me quedaba una duda...  
Que debia hacer?...  
Deberia ir?... Pero peggy me lo dejo claro... No quiere que me acerque a Steve...

Pero... Y si no le hago caso?...  
... Pero ella me dijo que no tiene ese tipo de gustos.. Tengo una oportunidad  
supongamos que es 0.00000000001% y bajando, pero eso hasta para mi es mucho...  
Tal vez... Deba aprovechar esa oportunidad...  
Si deberia... O no?

b34;b34;b34;b34;b34;b34;

No se que me pasaba...  
Ese era el mismo chico que habia salvado hace un año...  
A decir verdad me sorprendio que aun cargara mi pañuelo, pense que eso estaria en la basura ya... Pero... Cuando lo vi... Me senti...  
Feliz?...  
Pero si apenas lo conozco, aunque... A decir verdad el.. Sabe de mi...  
Sabe mi nombre... Se ve que averiguo como me llamaba  
Sonrei... Se tomo su tiempo para saberlo...  
A cualquiera no le hubiera importado...  
Se ve que es alguien especial...

\- steve...  
Sali de mis pensamientos..  
\- que pasa peggy?  
\- estas muy raro... Que te pasa?, has estado asi desde que viste a ese chico...  
Sonrei de nuevo...  
\- lo se... Ese chico...  
Es alguien especial,

Internamente peggy maldecia a Tony, Steve.. Nunca le habia dicho especial a nadie que no fuera ella... Eso hacia que la sangre le hirviera...  
\- a si?, porque?...  
\- porque...  
A pesar de que paso un año desde lo que paso... Se tomo su tiempo para averiguar mi nombre... Saber quien era yo... Y aun asi yo... No me preocupe por lo que le pasara despues... Pero ahora... Es diferente... Yo  
\- quieres saber de el?  
\- si... Quiero saber mucho mas de el.. Solo por eso... Deseo conocerlo mejor... Y no ser llegara a ser buenos amigos...  
\- ya veo...  
" no dejare que se te acerque... Tu solo debes estar conmigo Steve, no se como pero... Hare que se aleje de ti...

Y si no lo hace...  
Juro que sea quien sea... Sere capaz de destruirlo...

Lo destruire...


	5. Capitulo 5

" No se... Como termine en esto..."

Despues de encontrarme con Steve, el resto del dia paso de lo mas normal... Segui con mis clases y todo estaba bien..

Pero no se de que manera ese rubio supo donde encontrarme... Y sin mas ya lo tenia parado en medio del pasillo esperandome...

" vamos por el otro lado" - trate de irme por el lado contrario pero ya lo tenia encima mio, me habia sujetado del brazo

\- a donde crees que vas? - me sonrio de manera amigable...

\- a ningun lado... - desvie la mirada resignado... Parece que esta vez no lograre escapar...

\- bien porque quiero hablar de tantas cosas contigo... - me miraba con aquellos penetrantes ojos azules que me bipnotizaban... No podia evitar sonrojarme...

\- e-esta bien - le sonrei...

Salimos de los pasillos y nos dirigimos a los casilleros... Guarde mis cosas...

De pronto un grupo de chicos nos rodearon...

\- hola Steve... - le saludo una pelirroja... Me parecia muy bonita...  
\- hola nat...  
La pelirroja me miro, me miraba extrañada... Yo solo trataba de evitar su mirada...

Luego un chico rubio igual que Steve me habia abrazado por el hombro... Se veia bastante apuesto... Ojos color esmeralda y tenia unal ligera barba...  
\- hola... Y tu quien eres?, eres amigo de steve...?  
\- amm... Yo yo...

Steve intervino..  
\- chicos... Porfavor ya no lo incomoden tanto...  
\- lo siento steve... Es solo que nos da curiosidad saber quien es este chico...  
\- bueno la verdad es que.. - se rasco la cabeza y tenia un sonrojo evidente - nisiquiera yo se su nombre...

Se hizo un silencio...

Y de pronto todos comenzaron a reir...  
" Steve... Como que no sabes mi nombre... Ay! Pero que idiota soy... Nadie sabe mi nombre en esta estupida escuela... Al menos yo trate de averiguar un poco sobre ti idiota... Pero claro como soy invisible nisiquiera me buscaste para saber como seguia... Mierda y yo aqui de estupido"

Tenia un aura negra alrededor de mi, que asustaba a los demas...

\- o-oye estas bien?...

" es cierto no estoy solo..."

\- amm s-si... - le dirigi una sonrisa... - dejenme presentarme... Mi nombre es Anthony Edward... ( espera tony... No le digas el stark ... No lo hagas.. )  
Pero me llaman tony...  
M-mucho gusto en conocerlos... - y les volvi a dirigir otra sonrisa...  
" si descubren que soy hijo de Stark... Probablemente me odien y les de asco..no puedo permitir eso..."

Todos guardaron silencio un minuto y al unisoro gritaron:  
\- QUE LINDO!

" asi que se llama tony..." - pensaba steve...

El chico rubio me cargo y me levanto por los aires...  
\- h-hey que haces?...  
\- vaya pero que chico tan adorable eres... - me bajo un poco y comenzo a frotar sus mejias contra las mias... Haciendo que me sonrojara...  
\- o-oye... Emm

\- thor... Me llamo thor..

\- thor... Podrias bajarme?...

\- porque? Si no pesas, eres como una liviana pluma...

\- p- porfavor...

\- thor... - se acerco la pelirroja.. - sera mejor que lo bajes o loki se molestara...

\- pero si loki no esta aqui...

" Loki?"

Natasha señalo atras de el... Y ahi estaba ese chico con un aura negra..  
Creo que sl rubio le da miedo porque me bajo de inmediato...

\- l- lo siento... - me disculpe -

\- no tienes que disculparte... - me dijo steve con una de sus hermosas sonrisas... Volvi a sonrojarme...

\- esta bien... - le mire...- nos vamos...

\- claro... Se hace tarde...

\- a donde van steve? - le pregunto el pelinegro llamado loki...

\- iremos a dar una vuelta a la ciudad...

\- ya veo...

\- bueno espero verte pronto tony - me sonruo thor haciendome sonrojar...

\- s-si

\- bueno chicos.. Nos vemos... - les sonrio y nos fuimos...

\- es un chico bastante agradable...  
Dijo thor...

Loki miro a natasha... Desde que vio al castaño habia estado en silencio...  
\- nat?... Pasa algo?..

No dijo nada y se fue...

\- que le pasa?... - thor estaba confundido...

\- no lo se... Pero no es bueno...

-  
" ese chico... tengo que investigar mas de el... se ve muy extraño"

Pensaba caminando por los pasillos.. En verdad ese chico le parecia extraño... Como si lo hubiera visto antes.. Pero...

\- Nat!.. - escuche por el pasillo...

\- peggy...

Se me acerco corriendo...

\- no has visto a steve?...

\- amm si... Ya se fue...

\- supongo que a su trabajo no?...

\- amm no... Dijo que iria a la ciudad... Aparte se fue con un chico castaño...

Peggy se paralizo..

\- peggy?...

\- castaño?...

\- amm si...

Arrugo algo que tenia en sus manos y comenzo a romperlos en pedazos... Lo tiro al suelo y comenzo a pisarlos...

\- maldito sea ese chico!...

\- de que hablas peggy?..,

No me hizo caso y salio corriendo por el pasillo...  
" que le pasa?..."  
Levante el papel, eran entradas para algo...  
Lo olvide y segui mi camino  
...

" no dejare que me quites a Steve... Yo te lo adverti  
Te destruire maldito!... Lo voy a hacer"

Sonrio con malicia... Tenia que poner en marcha su plan...

-  
" Maldicion.. De todos los lugares que existen porque tenias que traerme aqui?"

\- la feria?...

\- si...

\- lo lamento no me gustan este tipo de lugares..."

\- vamos tony... Sera divertido... - me sonroje a mas no poder... Habia dicho mi nombre por primera vez... Estaba tan feliz...  
Me extendio la mano y con gusto la sujete y entramos..

\- a que juego te gustaria subir primero?...

\- umm la verdad no lo se...

\- miro la montaña rusa... - " oh no... Esto no es bueno..."

\- quieres subir...

\- no no y no...

\- se rio - pero si nisiquiera te he dicho a donde vamos a ir...

\- se que quieres ir a la montaña rusa, no me subire a esos juegos del demonio...

\- vamos...

\- no..

\- si...

\- no...

Y cuando menos me lo esperaba yo ya estaba montado en esa cosa del demonio. Sujetandome de las barras de seguridad como si mi vida dependiera de eso...

\- s-si quieres... Puedes sujetar mi mano... - me miro, yo solo me sonroje pero acepte gustoso...

Esa cosa subia y cuando estaba a punto de caer... Steve me abrazo por el hombro... Yo solo me sonroje y cerre mis ojos con fuerza...

Cuando bajamos yo trataba de sujetarme de lo que pudiera ya que aun me tambaleaba por aquel juego...

( ahora narro yo.. Jaja soy malo)

Y asi se la pasaron... Tony nunca se habia sentido mas feliz en su vida... Se habia divertido mucho por las cosas que hicieron..

Como cuando estaban comiendo helado y steve tropezo y el helado paso a su nariz... Tony nunca se habia reido tan fuerte en su vida...

O otra  
Cuando entraron a la casa de los sustos ... Tony se aferraba a steve con fuerza y cuando salieron steve traia a tony por los brazos... Ya que se habia desmayado por el susto...

A steve le encantaba esa faceta feliz y alegre de tony... Cuando lo vio en el suelo temblando del miedo, se le estrujo el corazón... No queria verlo de nuevo asi... Queria que siguiera feliz como ahora...

Se le habia ocurrido una idea...  
Tomo la mano de tony... Y se dirigieron a la camara fotografica... Metio unas monedas y espero a que empezara a tomar fotos...

Queria tener fotos de la alegria del castaño de ese dia... Queria recordarlo...

Tony solo se disponia a sonreir...  
El tambien estaba feliz...

Al ultimo fueron a la rueda de la fortuna...  
Veian la ciudad entera acompañado de un bello atardecer..

Tony pov..  
Miraba el hermoso atardecer...  
\- oye...

\- mire al rubio - que pasa?...

\- lamento no averte buscado antes... No averme preguntado como seguias... Yo..

\- steve... No era tu responsabilidad... No tenias que buscarme..

\- pero tu lo hiciste... Averiguaste sobre mi.. Mi nombre y otras me parece...

Me sonrojo... Era cierto... Yo habia revisado todo su historial completo...

\- b-bueno yo solo queria saber sobre la persona que me habia ayudado en ese entonces...

\- lo se... Y me alegro de eso... La verdad no te recorde hasta que vi mi pañuelo en ti... Dejame decirte algo importante...

El se sento a mi lado...

\- prometi que ese pañuelo se lo daria a quien fuera muy especial.. Y el dia que te rescate... Me pareciste alguien unico, ya que a pesar de lo que te hicieron eso sujetos.. No les diste el gusto de verte como querian...

\- me sonroje - por eso te lo di tony... Y quiero que lo sigas teniendo..  
En verdad... Gracias por este dia. Me lo pase de lo mas increible...Espero y se vuelva a repetir...

Sonrei... Me sentia tan feliz.. Ers muy feliz ... En mucho tiempo nadie se habia preocupado por mi... Y ahora llegaba este rubio y de la noche a la mañana trasformaba mi mundo...

\- Gracias... Steve

Acomode mi cabeza en su hombro y el solo sonrio...

\- de nada tony -


	6. Capitulo 6

decidimos que lo mejor sería regresar... Nos dirigimos a la parada para tomar un autobús, que enseguida se detuvo frente a nosotros, Steve iba a subir pero al ver que yo no lo seguía se detuvo

\- Ohh... Perdona, yo me iré a pie...

\- Pero ya es muy tarde y es peligroso - me dijo algo preocupado

\- Tranquilo estaré bien, además debo pasar a comprar unas cosas para la cena - le sonreí -

El me miraba inseguro y era así... En el fondo Steve no quería dejarlo solo... No sabía porque pero tenía esa necesidad de protegerlo..  
Tal vez solo era sólo su imaginación

\- Estas seguro?

\- Si tranquilo estaré bien... - Le sonrei -

Subió al autobús y me vio por la ventana... Yo solo me despedía agitando mi mano... Me sonrió y el autobús partió...

\- bien... Ya se marcho - comenzó a alejarme del lugar -

" Tony... Que estas haciendo?"  
\- De que hablas?

" No te das cuenta de lo que estás haciendo?... Estamos engaňando a Steve... La única persona que se nos ha acercado desde que entramos a esa maldita preparatoria..."  
\- crees que no me doy cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo?...

" Sabes que pasaría si todo el mundo se entera de nuestro pasado?"  
\- los demás me importan un comino...

" Y Steve?..."

Me detuve en seco

\- Steve...

Es cierto... No podía permitir que el se enterara de eso... El es... Especial... No quiero que se aleje de mi lado... O peor aún...  
Howard...  
\- no lo permitiré...  
Steve... Yo te protegere... Lo prometo

Steve llegó a su casa, entró y se quitó el abrigo, de inmediato cayó la cinta de fotos...

Cuando las miro de nuevo, no pudo evitar tener una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

\- Tony... Me gustaría que sonrieras así siempre - las guardo en su bosillo - eres alguien especial

Y se dirigió a su habitación, de una caja saco un libro y colocó las fotos con una inscripción y sonrió al verla en aquel libro...

\- Tony... Ahora te has convertido en un momento y persona muy especial para mi...

Guardo el libro  
Y ó en su cama...

" Definitivamente... Tony es alguien especial..

Natasha y Loki venían saliendo del karaoke.  
Cuando vieron a alguien conocido para ellos...  
\- oye Nat mira es Tony... - Le iban a hablar pero se detuvieron al castaňo entrar a la licorería, con el traía varias bolsas...

A ambos se les hizo extraňo y de inmediato se acercaron para ver por el cristal...  
El castaňo estaba comprando una gran botella de Whisky, que de inmediato guardo en su mochila, Loki y Natasha se escondieron para evitar que el castaňo los viera...  
\- Que te parece si lo seguimos Nat?...  
Natasha no contesto nada y sin decirle a Loki comenzó a seguirlo y después el fue detras de ella...

" Como es que un estudiante de preparatoria tiene dinero para comprar algo así?, debo averiguar más de este chico, algo de el no me cuadra"  
Sin duda descubrire quien eres...

-  
\- bien.. Tengo lo necesario para la cena y el licor de Howard, ahora volveré a casa?...

Iba a doblar la esquina cuando fue interceptado por Loki y Natasha...

\- Ohh ustedes... Son los amigos de steve no?...  
\- así es... Y dinos... A donde te diriges pequeňo tony?...  
\- Emm bueno... Voy a casa... - Estaba nervioso... No quería que pensaran mal...  
\- Ya veo... - ó a mi, observandome... En verdad í ómodo  
\- Q-que pasa?...  
\- Y dime Tony... Si sólo vas a casa... Porque - metió su mano en mi mochila y sacó la botella... - Llevas esto?

No puede ser...

\- p-porfavor d-devuelmela... - Trate de quitarsela pero no podía...  
\- y mira que nosotros pensamos que eras un bueno chico...  
\- t-te equivocas... Yo... Yo..  
No es para mi...

\- Entonces para quien?  
\- Para mi padre...

" Vamos Loki... Solo un poco más y tendremos la verdad .chico

\- JA...buena esa, pero por si no somos MENORES DE EDAD y esta prohibido vendernos alcohol...  
\- T-tan solo devuelvemela...  
\- Mira Tony... No se que tipo de persona seas y a decir verdad no me importa, pero Steve es nuestro amigo y ya ha pasado por mucho y lo que queremos evitar es que alguien lo lastime... Así que ten cuidado, vigilando, que pena que no fueras lo que esperábamos...  
Y sin más Loki le devolvió y se fueron si decir más...

Tony solo agachó y una discreta lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla  
" si tengo que finjir ser alguien que no soy... Para proteger a los que más quiero, entonces lo haré...  
\- Porque tiene que ser así?..

Y siguió su su hogar  
Abrió la puerta y todo estaba en un completo silencio...  
\- Dó .Howard Jarvis?...  
\- Está en su habitación

í.hacia allá  
Abrí , el estaba sentado en la orilla .cama con un vaso de alcohol en la mano

\- Tony...  
\- Padre... - . ía raro decirlo... -  
\- Trajiste mi alcohol?...  
Saque de mi mochila...  
\- Aquí está...

Se puso y camino hacia mi...

\- Tony... . matarme..  
que me sorprendí...  
\- P-pero como?... Que piensas hacer?..  
\- si no .nada a cambio...  
\- P-pero que les darás?  
Una lágrima ó por sus mejillas y yo solo abrí.los ojos lo má .que pude..

.correr pero tomó del brazo y me metió a ón...  
.

\- PAPÁ!... DEJAME SALIR!  
\- perdoname Tony...

Se abrió ňo y salió un hombre  
\- Hola preciosura...

me aterraba y golpeaba la puerta con aún más fuerza  
\- PAPÁ PAPÁ!

\- Tranquilo pequeňo... Todo estará bien... un rato..

\- NO! NO ! PORFAVOR!...  
NO! No!  
STEVE!...  
\- CALLATE!.. - Me dio y perdí el conocimiento

Howard solo escuchaba los gritos de su hijo por la puerta...  
Era el o su vida...  
ón estaba tomada...

" A veces el paraíso se puede convertir " -


	7. Capitulo 7

Comenzaron a aparecer los primeros rayos de luz por las ventanas...  
Comenzo a abrir sus ojos, se sentó en la cama y se quedó neutral unos minutos...  
Sus ojos comenzaron a empaňarse con una gruesa capa de lágrimas... Miraba , totalmente lleno de moretones, marcas por todo su cuerpo...  
Se daba asco... Como pudo permitir que .algo así...  
Como podía permitir que le pasara algo así... En que momento se había convertido en eso?... Un muchacho a su antojo... Porque?... Porque el?...  
Nunca hizo nada, siempre trato lo mejor de el... Porque?...

Miro su muňeca, ahí yacía cierto paňuelo, lo miro unos segundos  
\- Steve... Perdoname... Todo es mi culpa... Por permitir que esto pasará...  
Soy un asco... - Se puso .en su cabeza - perdoname..

Salió de la cama... Y se dirigió al baňo, se metió a la ducha... Necesitaba limpiarse... Dejar de sentirse sucio... Dejar de sentirse una basura...  
Sonrió con resignación  
\- Es irónico no mamá... Me dijiste que estaría en manos... Y mirá ahora lo que pasó...lo  
Mamá... Te necesito... Te necesito demasiado... No sólo yo... Howard también lo hace...  
Porfavor... Donde quiera que estés... Haz que las cosas mejoren  
Te lo suplicó...

No podía evitar que las lágrimas siguieran saliendo... No quería que lo vieran así, tenía que contenerse, ya tenía suficiente con eso...  
Miro el moreton en su ojo...  
\- Debo ocultarlo... - Tomó un poco de maquillaje que había en el botiquín, era del que usaba su padre para taparse los chupetes y marcas de las mujeres que venían a verlo  
Se lo puso y afortunadamente ya casi no se le veia

Se vistió y decidió ir a la escuela...  
Tomo su mochila y estaba a punto de intentar salir cuarto cuando fue Interrumpido por su IA  
\- Joven Anthony... Se que no debería meterme pero... Por mi culpa

\- No Jarvis... No es tu culpa...

\- Seňor...  
\- Jarvis, a pesar de ser una máquina... Haz sido más padre que Howard... Has estado conmigo desde que te crearon... Me enseňaste tantas cosas... Jarvis...

\- Seňor...  
Sonrió muy ampliamente al vacío... Tal vez su IA solo fuera algo intangible pero... Sentía como si todo el tiempo estuviera ahí con el...

\- Te quiero Jarvis... Y aunque se que eres una máquina que no aprendió a querér se que en el fondo...

\- Yo también lo quiero Seňor...  
Las lágrimas volvieron a salir...

\- Gracias Jarvis... Te veré más tarde..

Intento salir de su habitación y por suerte esta estaba abierta  
Bajo las escaleras, había silencio total... Siguió su camino hasta que oyó un ruido en la cocina..  
\- Howard...  
Se dirigió hacia el lugar, y lo encontró tratando de levantar los pedazos de vidrio de una botella de alcohol...  
\- Tony... Ya despertartes  
El mencionado solo lo miraba con el ceňo fruncido...  
\- Tony escucha yo... Yo... - Empezó a acercarse a mi... - Lo siento mucho... - Trato de abrazarme

\- Ni se te ocurra tocarme maldito bastardo...

Paro en seco y puso su pose firme  
\- Tony... Soy tu padre y no voy que...

\- TU NO ERES MI PADRE!

Howard totalmente

\- QUE CLASE DE PADRE PERMITE QUE LE HAGAN ESO A SU HIJO?!

\- Tony... Entiendelo... Me matarían si no lo hacía... Enserio crees que no me dolió lo que hize?...

\- No te dolió... Porque a ti hicieron semejante porqueria...y una cosa... Preferiría mil veces que te hubiesen matado a lo que a mi...

Howard comenzó a reír, ok si estaba algo ebrio

\- JA!, y ías sin mi?, solo eres un mocoso inútil que .hacer nada...

Siguió.riendo y de un momento a otro én comenze a reír... .

\- Sabes que es lo que .risa... Que me llamas mocoso inútil cuando el inútil en esta casa eres tú... Howard... Yo .que te ha mantenido vivo en esta casa!, sin mucho tiempo ías muerto, eres patético Howard, aún no entiendo como mi madre se casó con semejante basura como tu...

Howard cayó de rodillas ó a llorar...

\- Tony...

\- No mereces ni mencionar mi nombre...

Espero ya no verte cuando regrese... Vendrán a buscarte de nuevo vez no podrás evitar que te maten..

Siguió.llorando, me canse de ver su drama así que sali de ahí...  
Toque el picaporte de la puerta  
\- Tony...

Voltee y tenía un billete en ...

\- Traerme alcohol porfavor...

Tome el billete y el me sonrió por un segundo... Entonces lo rompí..  
\- lo.cínico verdad?...

\- Tony...

\- .entendía por lo que le paso a mi madre.. Y que no debía ser así... Ya no tienes escusas...Jodete...

Y . .lugar..  
Ya no podí má í...

\- Steve...  
Ahora no sabía si iba a poder verlo...

-  
sentía una extraňa sensación... Como... Si le hubieran quitado algo importante para el..

No le tomó tanta importancia y siguió su camino a la escuela... Pero de alguna manera seguía preocupado por Tony... Habría llegado bien a su casa?... No debía darse malas ideas, todo estaría bien

" Steve si tu supieras "

Siguió su camino y cuando llegó encontró a sus amigos reunidos en la entrada  
\- hola.. Steve...

\- Hola buenos días...

Empezó a platicar con Clint... Y entre ellos se unieron a la conversación  
Natasha y Loki estaban inseguros sobre si contarle a Steve lo que pasó con el castaňo

Hasta que lo vio llegar...

Llegue y de inmediato nuestras miradas se encontraron  
\- Steve...

\- Tony...  
Me sonrió e iba a decir algo más cuando cierta porrista estúpida me empujó y se fue directo a abrazar a Steve

\- Buenos días Steve - le dio un beso en la mejilla  
Yo ňo

\- Buenos.días Peggy... - y a un lado... - Si me disculpas...  
Se separó de Peggy ó a caminar hacia mi..  
Peggy solo con cara de un completo odio...

\- me alegra que hayas llegado sano y salvo a tu hogar...

" hogar... "

\- Si... Bueno que estaría bien...

\- Me alegro Tony...  
Me abrazo y inmediatamente recordaba esas asquerosas manos tocarme  
Me aparte bruscamente dejando confundido al rubio...  
\- e-estas seguro que estás bien?...  
\- s-si...

no muy convencido

Peggy se arto de hablando... Y se acercó  
\- Steve... Almorzaras conmigo hoy?...

Steve la miro  
\- Umm bueno... Planeaba almorzar con Tony  
" así.que se llama Tony este estúpido"

\- Bien podemos almorzar los.3

Peggy ó a susurrarle algo a Tony  
\- Que te parece? Preciosura

Tony solo abrió los ojos... Steve pensaba que todo era un juego, a su amiga siempre le gustaba ser así de coqueta...  
Hasta qué Tony ó y callo al suelo..  
Entonces ňo salió corriendo

\- QUE TE PASA IDIOTA!?

\- Tony!...

" preciosura "  
Seguía oyendo esa asquerosa voz...  
\- NO NO NO!

Llegó hasta las canchas de fútbol americano, no había nadie y comenzo a nublarse

Camino lentamente hasta el centro del campo...  
\- Como me gustaría olvidar todo eso...  
\- Tony...  
El castaňo se volteo y miro al rubio...

\- Steve...

\- Que te ocurre?...

\- .ocurre nada...

\- no me mientas... Estas diferente...

\- Claro que no..

\- Tony... Apenas ayer estabas tan feliz... Porque ese cambio tan repentino... Que te sucede?...  
Acaso... La pasaste mal?..

í... Como podía decir algo así?...

Me acerque

\- Como puedes pensar eso?... Ayer me el mejor día de mi vida...

\- pasa to- mire su cuello... Lo que tenía en era una marca... - Tony... Que te paso?...

\- Eh?

\- Esa marca - Tony se puso pálido... - Dejame ver...

\- N-no...

\- Tony... - Trate de quitarle su chaqueta pero se resistía - muestrame Tony!

\- NO!, SUELTAME!

y encima de él.. Y abrí su chaqueta pero no sólo era una marca, pecho estaba lleno de ellas, tenía marcas de golpes...

Discretas lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas...

\- t-Tony...

\- Debo darte asco ahora...

El me miro fijamente  
Y se puso de rodillas, yo hice lo mismo, me rodeo con sus brazos...  
\- nunca podrías causar eso en mi...

\- s-Steve...

\- te convertiste en alguien especial de la noche a la maňana

. .brazos...

\- S-Steve...

\- A partir de ahora... é para protegerte.. Para cuidarte - comenzó a acariciar mi cabello - no dejaré que nada te haga daňo... No é

\- Steve... Yo..

Nos separamos y no pude resistír y un beso  
Steve solo abrió los ojos lo más que pudo, pero simplemente correspondió se dejó llevar en ese beso...  
El primer beso de ambos...  
La lluvia comenzó a empaparnos ía tan bien... ía protegido... Me sentía a salvo, brazos nada podía daňarme

\- Estoy enamorado ...

El solo me sonrió y volvió a abrazarme lo má que pudo... Como si nunca fuera a soltarme

\- me quedaré a tu lado...

Yo solo comenze a llorar de nuevo...

" No permitiré que nadie ni daňo... é contigo para siempre Tony... Para siempre... Sin importar lo que ás digan.


	8. Capitulo 8

mio ahora, era mi Tony... Ya no permitiría que le hicieran más daňo, no dejaría que lo lastimaran nunca más...

La lluvia nos empapada aún más,  
Tony comenzaba a temblar del frío  
\- Tony... Será mejor que vayamos a cambiarnos... O nos dará un muy fuertemente resfriado  
Me puse de pie y enseguida cargue a Tony como princesa...  
\- S-S-Steve... Que haces?  
-... Me apetecio hacerlo...  
Me acerque a el y roze mi nariz contra la suya y depósite un tierno beso en ella

Tony solo se sonrojo y desvío la mirada ligeramente  
\- Steve veras... Sobre esto... Yo solo dije Eso porque...  
Puse mi dedo sobre mis labios...  
\- Tony... No importa lo que dijiste... Me dejaste en claro tus sentimientos y eso me hace feliz...  
Volvi a unir mis labios con los de Tony... Saboreando cada rincón, disfrutando de aquel roce, de alguna manera el lograba darle un completo giro a mi mundo... De alguna manera me sentía completo estando junto a el, sentía que recuperaba algo que había perdido hace mucho tiempo  
Lo lleve al gimnasio para que ambos pudiéramos secarnos .

\- tony revisó su casillero y no había ropa alguna que ponerse... - Rayos...

Me di cuenta y por suerte estaba mi chaqueta del equipo del fútbol y mis jeans de entrenamiento... Sonreí

\- Tony...  
El mencionado volteo...  
Ponte esto...

\- p-pero...

\- Tranquilo... Yo tengo ropa de repuesto en mi casillero... Ponte esto...

El castaňo solo se sonrojo aún más y tomó las prendas con suma delicadeza...  
\- G-gracias...  
le sonreí en verdad me encanta verlo de esa forma... Pero lo mejor era volver y cambiarme...

(Ahora Narró sho... Soy Malvada)

Salieron del gimnasio y a lo lejos venía corriendo una chica a todo lo que daba con un paraguas en la mano...

\- STEVE!...

\- Peggy...

Se acercó y miró de manera muy celosa a Tony...

\- Dónde has estado?... Te he estado buscando en todas partes...

" tiene puestas la ropa de Steve... Maldito... A mi ni me deja ponerme su chaqueta... Ahora de verdad acabare con el "

\- Disculpame... Estaba - Miro a Tony y tanto el como el castaňo se sonrojaron... - Haciendo unas cosas...

\- Bien bien como sea... Veras quisiera hablar un momento contigo... - Miro a Tony de nuevo - a solas...

\- Steve... Yo... Me paso a retirar, no quisiera hacer mal tercio...

\- Si si lo haces así que ya vete...

\- Peggy.. - Recriminó Steve...

Tony solo comenzó a alejarse...

\- Tony... Hablaremos luego...

Tony volteo, me sonrió y siguió su camino

" Tomaré eso como un si "

\- Bien Peggy... De que querías hablar?

\- Bueno veras... - Se sonrojo - yo... Hace mucho tiempo... Desde que éramos niňos incluso he sentido mucho cariño hacia ti Steve...

\- Lo se Peggy... Yo también te tengo mucho cariño...

\- Si Steve... Pero no es el cariño del que a mi me gustaría... Steve...

Puso sus manos en los hombros del rubio... Y le estampó un beso...

El rubio no sabía que hacer... Solo le quedaba dejarse llevar y así lo hizo...

Mientras que un castaňo había cometido el enorme error de quedarse a ver que acontecía... Solo sentía un dolor en su pecho...

\- Hasta Steve... Es capaz de lastimarme...

No quería mirar más...  
Así que siguió su camino

Steve estaba confundido... No podía hacer eso... Besar a Tony y luego a Peggy eso estaba mal...  
Así que se separó bruscamente

\- Steve... Que ocurre?... Pensé que te estaba gustando...

\- Peggy mira... Lo siento, estoy confundido...

\- A que te refieres?

\- Mira... Eres una linda chica pero... Creo que me enamore de alguien más...

\- Peggy lo miro molesta y celosa - de quien hablas Steve...

\- Veras... Esto tampoco me lo esperaba, simplemente sucedió sin aviso... Osea con eso no quiero decir que no te quiero... Te quiero pero no se si es de esa forma...  
Estoy un poco confundido respecto a mis sentimientos... Así que.. - Tomó sus manos - por el momento no puedo corresponderte

Peggy lo miro fijamente y se zafó bruscamente

\- Steve piénsalo bien... Yo he estado a tu lado más tiempo... Desde siempre te he amado, debes elegirme a mi... Debes quererme a mi...

Sus ojos se empaňararon y enseguida salió corriendo de ahí...

\- Lo siento Peggy... Por el momento... No puedo quererte como me lo pides...

Resignado siguió su camino hacia la escuela...

Tony caminaba por el pasillo... Tenía lágrimas en los ojos, quería llorar aún más... En verdad que quería.. Quería gritar... Quería morirse... Quería olvidar todo... Eso quería...

Pensaba en eso... Hasta qué chocó contra Loki  
\- Ohh vaya... Mira a quien tenemos aquí... A nuestro amiguito el borracho...

Tony sintió su sangre hervir, en eso llegó Natasha  
\- Loki que haces con Tony...

\- Con el?, nada... Creo que esta llorando porque no tiene su alcohol... - Comenzó a reírse...

\- Ammm Loki... Creo que deberías dejarlo... - Veía como las venas del cuello de Tony se saltaban

\- Ja.. Porque?, que sea un borracho no significa que me vaya a ganar en esto... -  
Siguió riendo hasta que sintió como alguien marcaba su puňo en su cara

Natasha estaba igual de sorprendida que el pelinegro

\- Como te atreves a... - No terminó su frase ya que el otro puňo se marco en su mejilla, que lo mando directo al suelo...

Loki sólo lo miraba confundido

\- Veras Loki... Si tienes razón, no puedo ganarte... Por eso estas ahí en el suelo, muerto de miedo... Y sobre el alcohol...  
Se acercó más a el...  
\- Por si querías saber era de mi padre... Si... Tengo un padre alcohólico, que gasta todo lo que tenemos en juegos y mujeres, pero no sólo eso si no que también vendió a su propio hijo sexualmente para salvar su vida... Es una estupidez pero así es y te diré una cosa...

\- Loki Estaba aterrado,no sabía dónde había quedado ese chico dulce y tímido que conoció días atrás, ahora su mirada era dura y sin emoción alguna... No había brillo en sus ojos era una mirada vacía... - No tengo miedo de ti ni de nadie... Porque si supieran quien realmente soy y no lo que ven hace tiempo los habría destruido... - sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas solo de recordar po todo lo que había vivido

\- Tony yo...

El castaňo se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo de ese lugar

Loki se enderezo y volteo a ver Natasha  
\- Que acaba de pasar?...

\- No estoy muy segura pero...

\- Que pasa?...

\- No... debe ser sólo mi imaginación, pero Loki... Debes perdirle una disculpa a Tony...

\- Lo pensó un momento - tienes razón Natasha, no se nada de él, nisiquiera somos amigos y le habló de esa forma

Se levantó del suelo y se limpio sus ropa

\- Chicos!

Voltearon... Era Steve

\- Han visto a Tony?... Debo hablar con el...

\- Ammm si... Creo que se dirigio a la azotea

\- Ok muchas gracias...

\- Será bueno decirle, acerca de Tony?

\- Yo creo que mejor es que no sepa nada...

Suspiraron y siguieron su camino

Salió.volando de ahí, necesitaba hablar con el... Saber que estaría bien,

Lo vio ahí... Parado viendo el panorama...

\- Tony...

Nisiquiera se inmuto... No se movió, no lo miro

\- Steve... Sabes lo que siento por ti... cierto?

Steve ó ante la pregunta

\- Porque la Pregunta?

\- Steve... Estas saliendo con Peggy cárter?

Sintió escalofríos... No sabía el porque de esas preguntas

\- N-no... claro que no...

\- Entonces dime...porque la besaste?

Lo vio... Lo vio y ahora que hago?!

\- Tony... Yo te seré sincero, no se que el lo que siento... diferente lado... Pero quiero a Peggy y no podría...

\- Entiendo...

Volteo

Su mirada reflejaba decepción

\- lo que me dijiste era mentira...

\- No Tony...yo voy a protegerte... Pero no creo que aún pueda quererte como lo quieres... Entiendeme esto es nuevo para mi, no estoy listo para estas cosas

"Estas cosas"

\- Así que lo que siento lo llamas así... "cosas" - hizo Seňas con las manos...

\- No Tony yo...

\- Está bien Steve... Lo entiendo no tienes que decírmelo, era tonto pensar que alguien como tu querría a alguien como yo... Lástima porque me creía cada palabra de hace unos minutos  
Crei que de mi pero veo que estaba muy equivocado..

Disculpame - hizo una pequeňa reverencia - me iré a casa ahora... Ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí...

Comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, pero Steve lo detuvo abrazandolo por detrás...

\- Tony... Ahora no puedo decirte con claridad que es lo que siento... Pero debes saber que eres alguien muy especial para mi... Yo... Te protegere...

\- Está bien Steve te entiendo... Creo que será mejor no vernos hasta que tengas claros tus sentimientos... Solo te diré que si me necesitas estaré ahí para ti...  
Solo ve a mi casa  
\- Tomó su mano y le apuntó su dirección... - para lo que necesites - le sonrió -

\- Gracias Tony...

\- Bueno y te ayudare con tus estudios ya que por lo que se vas bastante mal... - Río

\- Tony... - Le sonrió con picardia - no sabía que me espiabas

Su cara tomó un tono bastante carmesí

\- S-si bueno... Nos vemos..

Salió casi volando de ahí  
Steve solo sonrió  
Ese chico cambiaba todo su mundo... En verdad... Deseaba protegerlo y estar con el...

Tony llegó a casa y entró estaba todo a oscuras  
\- Jarvis?...

\- Seňor?

\- Que pasa?

\- Su padre me pidió que hiciera esto y que le dijera que ahora se quedará solo...

\- Ehh?

Se empezó a reproducir una grabación

" Tony, siento mucho lo que sucedió... Siento no aver sido un mejor padre para ti... Culparte por la muerte de tu madre fue lo más cobarde que puede hacer... Pero sabes ahora...  
Solo quedaremos tu y yo  
Me buscan Tony pero no dejaré que te hagan daňo...  
Me iré Tony, pero cuando me necesites no dudes en buscarme  
Se que lo harás...

Aunque no lo creas  
Te amo Tony...  
Eres... El último tesoro que tengo...

Cuidate mucho...

Término de la cinta...

\- Bueno creo que ahora quedamos tu y yo Jarvis...

Ahora si estaba solo...


	9. Capitulo 9

Llego el invierno y con eso las muy esperadas vacaciones en el instituto y todos estaban muy ansiosos  
Excepto de un castaňo que no tenía ningún plan ni nada que celebrar, todo lo que le habían venido hasta ahora eran puras desgracias, no tenía razones para festejar

Era el último día de clases  
Había hecho el último examen del mes y salió antes que los demás, ya no tenía nada que hacer en el instituto, así que decidió volver a casa...  
No quería que nadie le preguntará sobre lo ía, ahora se encontraba solo... Bueno no tan solo, estaba Jarvis, a veces deseaba que tuviera forma física...

\- Llegue...

\- Bienvenido a casa Seňor... Como estuvo su día?

\- Bah... Lo normal...

\- Y el Seňor Rogers?...

\- Supongo que aún debe estar en el colegio...

A veces envidiaba a Steve, el tenía lo que el no podía tener  
Una familia... Y aunque su padre estaba en el ejército, aún tenía a su madre y a la odiosa de Peggy y a su familia que se moría por que se comprometieran

\- Que estupidez...

Llegó a su cuarto y se recostó en su cama...

\- que deberíamos hacer Jarvis... Digo... Va a ser navidad y no tiene sentido que este solo...

\- No está solo... Estoy aquí con usted...

\- No es lo mismo que con una persona real Jarvis... - Pensó un momento - no hay remedio... Me la pasare en el taller de mi padre... Tal vez pueda despejarme un poco ahí...  
Por el momento no deseo ver a Rogers...  
-

El rubio salió de su salón y pasó a buscar al castaňo, para su desgracia el ya no se encontraba ahí... Así que no le quedó más que volver a casa pero aún tenía cosas que dejar en claro con el... Le quería pero también quería a Peggy, ella había estado siempre para el... Era justo que le corresponda pero no podía hacerlo... No dejaba de pensar en el castaňo y en el dolor que vio en sus ojos el día que le dijo que lo que le había dicho lo dudaba en realidad... Debía enmendar las cosas lo más pronto posible...

Cuando entró su madre junto con Peggy ya se encontraban preparando todo para la gran cena de navidad...

En cuanto lo vieron sonrieron a más no poder...

\- Hola cariño, ¿que tal ?

\- estuvo sencillo... Todo gracias a Tony...

Peggy apretó fuertemente un huevo y lo rompió

\- Que bien cariño... Debo agradecerle a ese chico por ayudarte en tus estudios... - Sonrió Sara - Sara sabía muy bien del buen chico que era Tony y lo bueno que era de ayudar a su chico a estudiar  
En verdad admiraba a ese chico

Peggy estaba furiosa... No soportaba que mencionaran a ese estúpido castaňo... Ese chico raro que le quitaría a Steve si , no lo permitiría...

\- Peggy... Linda estas bien? - Pregunto Sara un tanto preocupada

\- Ehh?... Ah! Si... - Se limpio el resto de .sus manos...

\- Emm si... Bueno subiré arriba a dejar mis cosas y luego iré a ver a Tony...

\- Si cariño... Peggy seguirá ayudándome con la cena de navidad... Debemos hacer más ya que vendrá su familia acompaňandonos - en seco y regreso, no deseaba eso... Porque sabía que querían que esa noche le pidiera a Peggy ser su novia...

\- Ammm si... Por cierto... Invitare a Tony a cenar con nosotros...

\- Pero no estará con su familia? - Pregunto Sara mientras batia el huevo...

\- Dudo en verdad que su familia vaya a estar con el... - Bajo la mirada...

\- Ya veo... - Entendió el mensaje - entonces no hay problema con que el se quede a cenar con nosotras.

\- Peggy se molesto de inmediato... - Por mi si hay problema...

Ambos voltearon a ver a Peggy

\- Porque Peggy?

\- Se supone que está va a ser una cena entre familias... Y ese Tony no es de la familia, aparte no me agrada

\- Pues lo lamento Peggy, Tony va a venir a cenar y a pasar la navidad con nosotros y no se da a discutir... Y no me importa lo que pienses de el, mientras el sea mi amigo es de la familia

Peggy estaba muy molesta...

\- ERES UN IDIOTA STEVE! - Salió corriendo de la cocina...

Ambos se quedaron sorprendidos de la actitud de la chica

\- Steve... No debiste tratarla asi

\- Pero de que hablas mamá?, ella es la se comporta como una niña...

\- Steve... Recuerda que ella ha estado enamorada de ti desde que eran pequeňos, no deberías ignorarla tanto y tratarla de esta forma por ese chico...

\- Ahora tu también mamá?, pero bueno... Mejor voy a ver a Tony..  
Esto no lo discutire...

Salió de la cocina y se dirigió a la casa del castaňo... No estaba muy lejos de la suya... Solo tenía que tomar el transporte público y de inmediato llegaría  
Se repitió una y mil veces lo que diría para no equivocarse...

llegó tocó

\- Identifiquese

\- Jarvis soy yo Steve...

\- Oh, señor Rogers, bienvenido sea...

\- Gracias Jarvis... Disculpa se encuentra Tony?...

\- Si, permitame notificarle que está aquí...

\- Ok muchas gracias...

Pasaron unos segundos y enseguida salió un castaňo con el pelo alborotado... Con una camisa negra de mangas que tenía manchas de aceite por todas partes

\- Hola Steve... Que te trae por aquí?

Ohh por dios se ve tan jodidamente adorable... Umm lenguaje Rogers

\- B-bueno veras... Venía a invitarte a la cena que organizará mi familia y en verdad ía que nos acompaňaras...

El castaňo lo pensó un momento

\- Steve si no mal recuerdo, me dijiste que era una cena entre familias no? Yo solo estaría haciendo mala compañía

\- Te equivocas Tony... Mientras seamos amigos tu eres parte de la familia...

"Amigos..."

Tarde se habia dado cuenta de lo que le había dicho...  
Sabía muy bien de los sentimientos del castaňo hacia el... Y eso era un golpe bajo a sus emociones

\- Bien bien... Te veré ahí Steve - Cerró la puerta de un portazo...

\- Tony! - Comenzó a tocar la puerta con desesperación - Tony! Lo siento...

No abrió y tampoco respondió, pero el castaňo se sentía tan mal de que sus sentimientos no fueran correspondidos... Debía seguir esperando algo que nunca iba a ser?... Debería hacerlo o renunciar a eso?... No lo sabía...

Se resolvió el cabello para aullentar esos pensamientos y decidió volver a su taller

Mientras tanto el rubio cesó de tocar la puerta y decidió irse  
Al menos no negó la invitación pero ahora estaba molesto con el... Porque era tan difícil?... Si quería al castaňo pero le era difícil algo como eso... No esperaba de que la noche a la maňana le gustaran las mujeres, Peggy y llegará este chico y cambiará todo su mundo...  
Que debía hacer?... Quería estar con el pero a la vez tenía que estar con Peggy..

Pero eso no importaba mucho..  
Debía reparar el daňo y pedirle perdón al castaňo

En eso pensaba cuando pasó por una tienda de regalos y vio algo que llamaba su atención...

Sonrió a más no poder... Era la manera perfecta de pedir perdón y tal vez esa misma noche tomará una decisión...

Entró y salió con aquel obsequio perfecto para el castaňo...

\- Tony...


	10. Capitulo 10

En cuanto llegue a casa, corrí directo a mi habitación y saque aquel libro importante para mi y despegue aquellas imagenes

Las recorte y las puse dentro de mi obsequio... Con esto ahora el me perdonaría y le diría mi decisión.

Lo guarde en una pequeña caja de terciopelo y la envolvi para dársela...

\- Tony...

No habían pasado muchos días, ya era noche buena y al día siguiente navidad...

El castaňo busco el atuendo más indicado para aquella cena familiar...  
No quería parecer muy extravagante  
Eligió un pequeño traje Negro con una corbata roja y sus zapatos relucientes...  
Acomodo su cabello castaño y salió de la casa

\- Jarvis cuida bien... Volveré más tarde...

\- Muy bien... Que se divierta Seňor..

\- Gracias...

Salió y camino a esperar el transporte público... Solo paso un rato y enseguida abordó...  
No sabía que hacer... Era la primera vez que cenaria en familia, en su casa nunca celebraban la navidad, por eso no sabía que se sentía hacer algo como eso y más aparte que haría con Peggy ahi?... No le agradaba tener que estar con ella en un mismo lugar más de dos minutos... Y más con el rubio que estaba más que confundido con sus sentimientos...  
Sin duda sería una noche muy larga...

Llegó a la casa de Steve, se seco el sudor que tenía en sus manos y tocó el timbre...

Enseguida salió la madre de Steve

\- Ohh hola Tony... - Le sonrio

\- buenas noches Seňora Rogers... - Dijo algo tímido

\- porfavor no me llames así... Puedes decirme Sara...

\- E-está bien... Sara... Emm..

\- Tranquilo Steve me comentó que vendrías a cenar con nosotros... Pasa porfavor - abrió más la puerta

\- Muchas gracias... - En cuanto entró quedó perplejo ante lo hermoso de aquel cálido hogar - tiene una casa muy bonita...

\- Gracias cielo... Por cierto quería darte las gracias por ayudar a Steve con sus estudios, se que para el es difícil pero... Se que si se esfuerza logrará lo que desea, por eso agradecemos tu gran ayuda...

\- no se preocupe, en lo que pueda ayudar a Steve con mucho gusto...

\- Me sonrió agradecida - Bien Tony, siéntate en el sofa, ya no tarda en venir la familia de Peggy para que la cena comience

" esto será más difícil de lo que pensé..."

\- Gracias... Sara - tome asiento en uno de los sofás de la sala

\- Le avisare a Steve que ya estas aqui...

Me sonroje de tan solo escuchar su nombre...

Comenze a jugar con mis dedos para eliminar la tensión

\- M-me pregunto si le gustara lo que le traje como obsequio... - Sonreí al vacío... Me había esforzado demasiado para lograr conseguir todo lo que necesitaba, pero al final todo resultó como me lo esperaba...

\- " Se que le gustara... "

\- Sonreí de nuevo - lo se... Yo también...

Steve terminaba de darle los últimos detalles a su traje... Era un abrigo Negro con una corbata azul que hacía resaltar sus orbes azules... Zapatos relucientes y su cabello bien peinado o bueno lo mejor que pudo hacerlo...

Tenía todo planeado... Sería la noche perfecta... No había nada que pudiera hacer que se echará a perder...

O bueno si lograba mantener a Peggy un poco a raya lograría su propósito..

Se miro al espejo de nuevo para serciorarse de que todo estaba en orden  
Su madre entró a la habitación

\- Steve cariño... Te ves muy guapo - le dijo con una enorme sonrisa...

\- Gracias Mamá... - Se acercó a ella... -

\- su madre comenzó a arreglarle la corbata - tu amigo Tony está abajo...

\- Ya llegó?... - Dijo ilusionado

\- Si... Steve... - Le miro un poco seria - Cuida a ese chico... Es tu amigo y por lo tanto deben cuidarse los unos a los otros  
Steve... No se que haya pasado ese chico pero... Noto que su vida no es feliz... Lo conozco hace poco pero aún así veo que es un chico ejemplar... Un chico agradable... Te ha ayudado con tus estudios y estoy agradecida por eso...  
Si son amigos... Trata que la vida de ese mucho cambie un poco... Trata de alegrar su mundo... - Le sonrio

\- Lo se madre... Tony ha pasado por mucho pero ya no dejaré que este solo nunca más, tratare de que cada minuto de la vida de Tony tenga sentido...

\- Eso me gusta oír... Bien mejor baja que te está esperando...

\- Si madre - beso su mejilla y tomó el pequeňo obsequio y lo metió en su saco

Bajo las escaleras, y en cuanto lo vio se sonrojo... Se veía realmente adorable con ese traje, su piel morena y sobre todo esos hermosos orbes miel que se la pasaría mirando por un rato...

\- tony... Si viniste.. - Le miro de la manera más cálida que pudo..

\- Si bueno... No queria quedarme solo con Jarvis... Y tampoco quería desechar tu invitación... Así que vine - le dijo con un sonrojo...

\- Me alegra que hayas venido... - le apartó un mechón castaňo de la frente y le acarició la mejilla

El castaňo se sonrojo al instante  
\- S-si... Y a que horas inicia la cena?...

\- Bueno... Solo falta que llegue Peggy y su familia y podremos empezar...

\- B-bien...

Se sentaron a conversar un rato de cosas triviales... En verdad se la pasaba verdaderamente bien con el castaňo... Veía sus labios rosados... Sus mejillas sonrojadas... Cada detalle de ese bello chico..  
Tomo su rostro sin aviso, acercándose peligrosamente a sus labios...  
Quería a Tony con el... Quería protegerlo de cualquiera que le hiciera daňo  
\- S-s-Steve?...  
Sus labios pero que creen?!

Sonó el timbre y la magia desapareció... Steve se alejo y fue a atender, dejando a un castaňo completamente sonrojado... Con el corazón a punto de salirse de su pecho...

\- Hola Steve... -

\- Hola Peggy...

Enseguida la Malvada bruja llegó a arruinar el momento...  
Venía con un vestido rojo bastante escotado, zapatillas altas del mismo color que el vestido, se peinó de la manera más provocativa que encontró y se había pinto los labios de manera tan uniforme que cualquiera que la viera quisiera besarla...

Simplemente repugnante para el castaňo

Steve solo no le tomó importancia

\- Buenas noches Steve... - Habló el muy respetado padre de Peggy que como no tengo ni las más mínima idea de como se llama lo dejaré pasar... Con su voz tan gruesa como siempre

\- Buenas noches Seňor Cárter... - Sonrió con amabilidad - pasen porfavor... Que esta haciendo frío afuera...

\- Gracias... - La familia entró y se quedaron viendo al castaňo con curiosidad, el solo se puso de pie y se acercó a saludar... Sería una falta de respeto si no lo hacía...

\- Ohh... Pero que tonto soy... Verán el es Tony stark... Esta noche cenara con nosotros...

\- Un gusto - le extendió la mano, y el castaño con algo de pena la estrecho

\- El gusto es mio Seňor...- le sonrió... Ohh mi bebe Tony... Siempre tan educado ohh bueno al menos el Tony de mi mundo...

\- pero que educado joven... - Dijo la madre de Peggy - Lo ves cariño... Podrías aprender un poco de el...

" por favor no hagan que la bestia me mate... "

\- Ja! Si claro... - Se dio media vuelta - toda la actitud de una tsundere dios mio...

Sara término de arreglar los cubiertos

\- Bien, ya está todo listo... Vamos a cenar!

Todos voltearon a ver a la Sara y enseguida se acercaron  
Tony planeaba sentarse al lado de Steve para no sentirse tan incómodo pero llegó Peggy y lo quitó de un empujón

\- Lo siento chico... Pero yo me sentare junto a Steve... Es una tradición así que no lo arruines...

Tony suspiro y busco otro lugar, se sentó al lado de Sara que era la persona que menos lo incomodaba

\- Bien primero vamos a dar gracias por los alimentos...  
Quien quisiera dar unas pequeňas palabras

\- Tony quiere hacerlo - dijo Peggy sin desaprovechar la oportunidad de molestarlo y humillarlo

\- tony cariño dirías unas palabras?

\- eh?... B-bueno yo... - La verdad estaba en problemas, en su casa jamás hicieron algo como eso, ni sabía que hacer...

\- Tony si no quieres hacerlo no es necesario que lo hagas... - Quería ceder pero la mirada burlona de Peggy lo sacaba de quicio...

Se puso de pie

\- Doy gracias porque estamos todos aquí reunidos, tanto la familia Rogers como los Cárter... Y uno de los Stark... Doy gracias por esta deliciosa cena que preparó la increíble mamá de Steve, porque estamos por comenzar un nuevo aňo, lleno de nuevas metas y nuevos logros... Lleno de amor y alegria junto a las personas que más queremos... Por todo eso... Doy gracias - Sonrió y volvió a sentarse

Los presentes dieron pequeňos aplausos...

\- Yo no lo habría dicho mejor muchacho...

\- Gracias Tony por tus palabras...

Tony solo sonreía de manera sincera

" estúpido Tony... Todos te ven como alguien perfecto, pero eso es lo extraňo... Nadie puede ser tan impecable, se que escondes algo y yo mismo averiguare que es y entonces alejare a Steve de ti..."

Steve le sonrió de manera cálida...

" a pesar de todo lo que has pasado... No pierdes tu hermosa manera de ser... Tan sincero tan genuino... Tan tu Tony...  
Tony... Mi decisión está tomada..."

" con que esto se siente estar en una verdadera familia... Ahora se que me perdí durante este tiempo  
Howard casi nunca estaba en casa  
Y mamá y yo no celebraban navidad... Solo era un día cualquiera, ahora lo veo... Gracias Steve... "

La cena siguió y que creen llegó el mejor momento!  
El intercambio de regalos!

Se reunieron en la sala  
Primero el Seňor Cárter le tocó darle a Sara su regalo  
Era un hermoso vestido que le quedaría de maravilla

Luego siguió su Peggy que le regaló a Steve  
Era un hermoso retrato con las fotos donde salían juntos  
\- Es hermoso Peggy

\- Lo se... Lo hice yo misma...

Luego siguió Tony que le regaló al padre de Peggy un hermoso reloj de oro...

\- cielos muchacho... De algo así de valioso? - Todos miraban asombrados el reloj

\- Pues era de mi padre pero el se fue de casa, así que pensé en dárselo...

\- No muchacho, no puedo aceptar algo así...

\- Porfavor quédeselo.. Después de todo es navidad no?...

Lo pensó un momento

\- Está bien muchacho... Gracias...

\- De nada...

Y así sucesivamente hasta que creen ó el turno a Steve de regalarle a Tony...

Estaba nervioso, no debía hacerlo frente a los padres de Peggy ni mucho menos frente a ella...  
Solo apretaba su pequeño obsequio... Debían estar a solas

\- Emmm...

\- Seňora Rogers.. - Interrumpió Tony...

Steve lo miro sorprendido

\- Si cariño?

\- Verá es mi turno de darle.a. Steve su obsequio, desgraciadamente solo se puede afuera... Nos permite ir al parque que está cerca de aquí?

\- Pero porque lo preguntas cariňo? Si así es la situación pueden ir pero no se demoren mucho  
Tenemos que comer ...

\- No se preocupe... No tardaremos

\- Yo iré con ellos... - Dijo Peggy algo celosa

\- No preciosa... Este es momento de Steve y de Tony  
Aparte debes darle su regalo a tu madre...

\- Pero...

\- Sin peros...

Peggy ó molesta y resignada

Tony se puso de pie y le hizo una Seňa a Steve para que lo siguiera el cual enseguida

Salieron y estaba nevando... Se veía sumamente espectacular  
Caminaron hacia el parque

\- Gracias por sacarnos de la casa

\- De que hablas? - Dijo interrogante -

\- Pues... Tu obsequio no te lo podía dar enfrente de todos, por eso me sorprendió que nos hubieras sacado  
Fue una buena excusa

\- No fue excusa -

\- Ehh? - Llegaron al parque

\- Mi regalo si necesitaba estar al aire libre - saco una pequeňa cajita - Steve... Este es mi regalo

( a partir í recomiendo leerlo con la canción A Thousand Years )

Enseguida aquella caja se abrió y dejó al descubierto un pequeños cohetes  
Tony encendió la mecha y salieron volando hacia el cielo, y en se marcaron las palabras

" Feliz navidad Steve ", " gracias por estar en mi vida ", " te quiero "

En verdad era algo hermoso, y noto que uso sus 3 colores favoritos, blanco, rojo, y azul  
Miro a Tony... Se veía hermoso... Entre estos colores...

\- Tony...

\- Si?

\- Gracias... Es lo mejor que alguien me ha regalado en mi vida...

\- De nada...

\- Y creo que es mi turno de darte el tuyo - saco ňa cajita y la envoltura ...

\- Tony porfavor cierra los ojos...  
\- El mencionado lo hizo sin ningúna objeción -  
Disculpame por no averte correspondido cuando debía hacerlo... Pero cada vez que estoy contigo mi mundo se hace mejor, solo quiero poder hacerte feliz el tiempo que pueda... Por eso...

El castaňo sintió que algo rodeaba su cuello, abrió los ojos... Y vio aquel collar...

Era un corazón partido a la mitad y tenía grabado su nombre  
Abrió el corazón y dentro tenía la foto de Steve...  
\- Ahora mi corazón te pertenece...  
El rubio traía colgando la otra mitad de aquel corazón

\- Mientras estemos juntos nada podrá separarnos... Tony... Quedate conmigo...

El castaňo ya tenía lágrimas en los ojos

\- Siempre...

Y lentamente sellaron aquel juramento con un beso...

\- Te amo Steve...

\- También te amo Tony...

" de ahora en adelante... Lo que sea que viniera lo enfrentarian juntos "  
\- -


	11. Capitulo 11

No quería soltarlo... Era un momento solo nuestro... Sentía su calor... Su esencia, me llenaba de Steve... Me sentía completo a su lado...

" Le gustó su regalo "  
\- sabía que le gustaría...

\- Ehh? Tony.. Dijiste algo?...

\- Ehh? N-no...

\- Bueno... Que te parece si volvemos a mi casa?... Ya está tarde y no quiero que vuelvas a la tuya solo...

\- P-pero...

\- Sin peros Tony... Dije que yo te protegería... Por eso no te dejaré solo más... - Le dejo un suave beso en su cabeza... Y le tomó de la mano...

El castaňo solo se sonrojo... En verdad... Estaba pasando?... Steve Rogers... Se había enamorado de el?... De alguien tan patético?... Porque?... Y porque el pensaba cosas así?... Debería estar feliz... Su sueño por fin se estaba cumplíendo... Y lo estaba... Pero temía por lo que pudiera pasar... Que diría la gente de ellos?... Que dirían de el sobre todo?... No quería arruinar su futuro... Tenía un prometedor futuro... Y el...  
No tenía nada... El único motivo que tenía era Steve... Lo único que le daba sentido a su existencia... Lo único que deseaba que fuera para siempre... Lo único en lo que podía creer...

Sonrió... No quería pensar en nada  
Solo quería estar con Steve el mayor tiempo posible... Lo más que quería era estar con el...

Sostuvo su mano fuertemente

\- Steve...

\- si?...

\- Te amo...

Me sonrió y entrelazo su mano con la mía...

\- Yo también te amo... - Me miraba fijamente... y eso me hacía sentir seguro de lo que sentía... De lo que quería... De lo que deseaba...

De alguna manera podía entender lo sentimientos de Tony... Me sentía igual que el... De la noche a la maňana me había enamorado de el... Sin motivo... Sin razón... Solamente me enamore...  
Debe ser bonito si te enamoras de alguien de esta manera... Y así me sentía yo...  
Quería estar con el todo el Tiempo posible... Y ahora que había sellado su promesa... Quería hacerlo más que nunca... No dejaría solo a mi amado castaňo ni un solo día más... No dejaría que pensara que su vida no tenía sentido... Lo haría lo más feliz posible...

Llegamos

Solo estaba mi madre levantando los cubiertos...

\- Madre... Y los padres de Peggy?

\- Steve... Tardaron demasiado... Ya se han marchado...

\- Oh es una lastima... No pude despedirme de ellos...

\- No te preocupes Steve, por cierto Peggy te está esperando en tu habitación...

Aprete fuertemente la mano de Tony... Era tiempo de hablar claro con ella...

\- Bien iré con ella...

\- Y quien me ayudara con los platos?.. - Le dijo en tono de regaňo

\- No se preocupe por eso... Yo le ayudare.. - Tony se quitó su saco y se arremango las mangas de su camisa

\- Está bien Tony te lo agradezco... - Ambos se dirigieron a la cocina...

\- Bien es hora de hacerlo... - Respire profundo y me dirigí a mi habitación, era tiempo de hablar bien con ella...

Camine escaleras arriba y en la puerta... Tendría que pensar muy bien lo que le diría  
Respire una última vez y entre...

Peggy en cuanto me vio... Se lanzó a mi.

\- Steve!, porque tardaste tanto?... Mis padres se fueron...

\- En verdad lo siento Peggy... Pero..

\- Bueno eso no importa, ahora estas aquí... - Se acercó seductoramente hacia mi y no pude reaccionar cuando sus labios se estamparon con los míos...

T-Tony... Lo haré por ti...

Yo ayudaba a la Seňora... Digo... a Sara a lavar los cubiertos...  
En verdad era divertido, cuando mi madre estaba viva me encantaba hacerlo a su lado... aunque Howard me lo prohibiera...

" me pregunto que estará diciéndole a Peggy allá arriba"

\- Lo haces muy bien Tony... - Decía mientras acomodaba los platos... Yo los lavaba

\- Muchas gracias Sara... - Le di una sonrisa sincera...

\- Tony, volverás a casa?..

\- Me gustaría pero Steve me dijo que sería peligroso ir afuera a esta hora...

\- Y estoy de acuerdo con el... Eso me tenía preocupada... Porque no te quedas solo por esta noche?...

\- Ummm bueno... Esta bien...

\- Si solo que como Peggy se quedará también, deberás dormir en el sofá , ya sabes como es esto... Peggy y Steve se conocen desde que nacieron, y por eso siempre están juntos...

\- Si lo entiendo muy bien - ok... Eso me dolió...

\- Si... Y me llego a imaginar el día de su boda...

Deje de enjuagar los platos...

"B-Boda?"

\- Acaso Steve y Peggy planean casarse?...

\- Por supuesto que si! - Dijo muy alegre... - Lo han planeado desde que eran niňos... Desde que supieron que era el amor... Desde entonces sueňan con ese momento

" N-no... Eso no es cierto... Me niego a creer en eso... Steve me acaba de dar el collar y sellamos el juramento con un beso... Yo creo en Steve... Yo en verdad creo en el..."

\- Eso me alegra Sara, yo se que Steve será muy feliz...

\- Si... Yo también creo eso cariño... Sus padres están planeandolo todo... Quizás ya no falte mucho para el día de su boda...  
Pronto Steve le pedirá la mano de Peggy a los padres de Peggy y entonces... Ahhh será un momento de verdad uníco en sus vidas... Ya me imagino a esos dos con un pequeño...

\- Si... - Si, todo debía ser así... Hasta qué yo aparecí, es verdad... Odiaba a Cárter pero eso no significa que deba arruinar su futuro al lado de la persona que ama... No quería eso para ella... - Yo se que tomarán la decisión adecuada...

\- Si cielo y por cierto, tu no tienes a alguien especial?

\- No - " Ya no..." - pero se que algún día aparecerá...

Algún día...  
Porque mi felicidad tenía que arruinarse a cada momento?...  
Pero yo aun quería demasiado a Steve y quería ser egoísta...  
Al menos quería tenerlo cerca de mi... Porque lo amaba...  
Y a pesar de todo... Siempre va a ser así...  
-

Steve apartó a Peggy  
No podía verla a los ojos... No podía cumplir todas esas promesas que le había dicho... Porque ahora alguien más estaba en su corazón...  
Tony... Estaba en su corazón...

\- que pasa Steve?... - Dijo preocupada... - Porque tu repentino cambio?

\- E-en verdad perdoname Peggy... Pero yo... No puedo hacer esto...

\- A refieres?

\- Peggy yo... No puedo estar contigo... Porque me enamore de alguien más...

Peggy se alejo bruscamente de Steve...

\- Pero Steve... Pensé que tu y yo..

\- Lo se... Pero siento decirte que no es asi.. Yo... Ahora quiero a alguien más...

\- y es más fuerte de lo que dijiste sentir por mi?! - Dijo molesta...

\- bajo la cabeza - si... Y disculpame en verdad... Pero la verdad solo fueron promesas de niňos...

Recibí una bofetada de su parte...

\- NO STEVE, NO FUERON PROMESAS DE NIŇOS!, PORQUE YO SI TE AMABA Y TE SIGO AMANDO A PESAR DE TODO, NOS CASARIAMOS STEVE! TENDRIAMOS HIJOS!

\- Me temo que eso no podrá ser... - Dijo desviando la mirada...

\- QUIEN ES?

\- N-no puedo decírtelo...

\- Sonrió con malicia - no me digas... Es ese maldito desviado de Tony... Vaya... Tenía mis dudas pero jamás creí que le corresponderias... No pensé que ese rarito en verdad fuera a pasarte sus asquerosos gustos...  
En verdad...  
Es el cierto!?... DIME! ES EL!?

\- N-no... Por supuesto que no... Jamás..

" E-Eh?... P-pero que estoy haciendo?... Porque estoy negando a Tony... Si es a lo que vine... a decirle la verdad"

\- Entonces quien es?...

\- Es una chica de mi clase...

\- Ohh ya veo!, te enamoraste de alguien así?... Nunca lo creí de ti... Pensé que tus sentimientos iban más allá

\- Peggy yo.. - Trato de tocarla... -

\- No.. No me toques... Lo mejor es que me vaya... - Salió de la habitación

Steve se quedó metido en sus pensamientos...

\- Quitate de mi camino idiota!

" N-no...

\- S-Steve...

\- Tony... Tu... Escuchaste todo?...

\- Desgraciadamente si...

Steve se puso pálido

\- Así que... Una chica de tu clase?...

\- Tony yo..

\- Mira Rogers... Estoy cansado de que por miedo a lo que digan los demás siempre hagas lo mismo... Esto va a ser así?

\- N-no yo...

\- hasta que aclares tus sentimientos... Buscame quieres? - Salió de la habitación

" Rogers... Porque lo sigues arruinando todo?... Yo... Si amo a Tony pero... Tengo miedo de lo que puedan decir de el..  
De nosotros... "

Cerré los puňos con fuerza lo mejor era no verlo ahora...

-  
Era más de medianoche y no podía conciliar el sueňo... Decidí salir a caminar un poco... Al menos así me distrairia un rato de mi pensamientos... Aunque estuviera nevando... Era mejor eso que estar en el mismo lugar que la persona que no admite verdaderamente lo que siente..

Tome mi abrigo y salí de la casa de Rogers...

Comenze a caminar, pasaba las calles, los establecimientos cerrados... Estaba tan Solitario... Pero me sentía tranquilo, no tenía miedo, había estado tanto tiempo así que el miedo se había ido...

Seguí caminando hasta que en un callejón escuche unos ruidos extraños  
Me acerque por curiosidad...

Eran unos tipos que estaban golpeando a un sujeto... El trataba de defenderse... Pero no lo lograban eran más que el...  
Yo solo miraba la escena, no podía hacer nada... Ni aunque lo intentará...

Terminaron de golpearlo y enseguida le apuntaron con un arma...

Entonces si la cosa era sería...  
Decidí salir..

\- A-alto!... No le dispare...

\- Tu no te metas o también te disparo... Esto no te concierne,

\- Pero que ha hecho que merece que le disparen?...

\- Debe ... Y lo mandan a matar... Así que - Quitó el seguro del arma...

\- espere!... Dígame... Cuanto debe?...

\- Es algo alto chico... O que?... Lo pagarás?, Jajaja dudo que puedas hacerlo, debe 3000 dólares...

" wow que cantidad alta..."

\- M-mire hagamos un trato... Le doy el dinero que me pide... Y algo para ustedes solo... Déjenos tranquilos... Y se pueden ir...

\- Lo pagarás..  
Enserio?... - Dijo quitando el arma de la cabeza del chico...

\- S-si... - Saco su cartera y se las aventó...

\- Hay 5000 dólares ahí..

\- pueden llevárselo... Es lo que llevo ahorrado hasta ahora... Pero déjelo ir...

Se miraron entre ellos y asintieron...

\- Muy bien muchacho... Tu no has visto nada... Y nosotros nos vamos...

\- M-muy bien no he visto nada...

El hombre guardo su arma... Y eso me dejo mas tranquilo

\- Date Obadiah, que si no fuera por ese chico, estarias q muerto ...

Se comenzaron a ir... Yo solo me quedaba en mi lugar, hasta que el hombre que lideraba el grupo se me acercó y me acarició la cabeza...

\- Eres muy lindo... - Decia mientras me acariciaba...

\- G-gracias... - Me sentia intimidado...

\- Nos vemos... O tal vez no... Cuidate...

\- A-adios...

Entonces se fueron...

Me acerque al chico para estaba... Estaba lastimado de muchas partes... Y le sangraba una pierna... Si le habian hecho daňo...  
Abrio sus ojos y me miró directamente

\- Tranquilo... Ya estas a salvo...

Entonces se desmayo...

Abri mis ojos... Y mire a mi alrededor... No tenia ni idea de donde me encontraba... Estaba asustado...  
Pense que moriría a manos de esos tipos...

Oí la puerta abrirse y de ella entró un chico castaňo con una bandeja de comida...

\- Ohh buenos días...

\- B-buenos días... - Me sonrio y no puede evitar sonrojarme... Era realmente lindo... El... Me había salvado?...

\- Como te sientes?... Veo que estas mejor... - Dejo la comida a un lado de la cama... - Dejame revisar tus heridas...

Yo solo asenti...  
me sentia un poco incómodo en esa situacion  
Reviso mis pectorales... Y la verdad me incomode mas...

\- Bien obii... Todo está en orden...  
Estaras bien en unos días...

\- Obii?...

\- Amm si... Te llamas Obadiah no?... Por eso te digo obiii... Bueno desayuna... - Dejo la comida en frente de mi... -

Se quedó conmigo todo el tiempo hasta que termine...

\- Porque?...

\- Ummm?

\- Porque haces esto por mi?... - Desvíe la mirada...

\- umm... Necesitabas mi ayuda, no iba a dejar qué te asesinaran - tomó mi mano... - Estaras bien...

\- No no lo entiendes... Yo... Ni tengo a donde ir, ni a quien recurrir...  
enormes deudas y no se que hacer?... Estoy solo...

Me miró serio.y luego me sonrio...

\- Tranquilo... Tu deuda ha sido pagada...

\- Ehh?

\- Si te refieres A los 3000 dolares, tranquilo han sido pagados...

\- P-pero como?...

\- Ummm fueron mis ahorros de un mes, pero valía más tu vida...

C-como... Y porque?

No pude evitar llorar... No esperaba que alguien se preocupara por mi...

\- O-oye estas bien?... Te duele?

\- N-no .eso... No esperaba que te preocuparas por mi... - quería abrazarlo y así lo hice... - Gracias... en verdad te lo agradezco

\- No es nada...

\- bueno... creo que ahora debo empezar de 0 y buscar un empleo, pero creo que debere vivir bajo el puente de nuevo...

\- No... no dejare que hagas eso... no te preocupes puedes quedarte , no molestaria tu presencia aqui...

\- Pero que diran tus padres?...

\- Ellos no viven aqui asi que puedes quedarte...

Volvi a llorar... no esperaba que hiciera eso por mi...

Todo estaba perfecto hasta que sono el timbre... y una voz robotica  
sono

\- Joven Tony... el seňor Rogers esta en la entrada dice que desea hablar con usted urgentemenge...

\- entiendo... voy en camino... - lo mire confundido y el parecio entender... - ohh, tranquilo es Jarvis, es quien dirige la casa...  
\- Disculpame debo ir a atender... ahora sientete como en tu casa...

Sonrei... en verdad ese chico tenia algo especial...

y ademas... - sonrojo - me salvo... y eso hace que yo...  
Dios en que estoy pensando, estoy mal...  
pero me daba curiosidad saber quien le hablaba al castaňo, asi que sali de mi cama...

Baje para abrir la puerta... aunque no tenia ganas de tener una discusion con el... suspire y abri la puerta...

Steve... se veia muy agitado... parecia como si hubiera corrido...

\- TONY!, que alivio estas a salvo... - me abrazo de golpe...

\- amm y porque no lo estaria?...

\- me preocupe cuando en la maňana no te encontraba... estaba angustiado... asi que vine a ver si estabas aqui... y me siento mas tranquilo de saber que es asi...

\- sonrei en mi interior, se habia preocupado por mi... - si... estoy bien... tranquilo... - lo abraze con fuerza tambien... y me atrevi a darle un beso en los labios que claro fui claramente correspondido...

Espero que haya aclarado sus sentimientos...

Me dolia un poco lo que estaba viendo... a ese lindo castaňo, y por cierto mas lindo su nombre Tony... besando a un rubio cabeza hueca...  
y es enserio? se quedo en su casa y no se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba?... que idiota... si yo fuera el estaria pendiente de Tony...  
Pero me alegra que no hubiera estado ahi... de lo contrario, yo estaria muerto...

Decidi arruinar su momento... queria que la atencion del castaňo fuera mia

\- Tony!

Oi la voz de Obii...

" Esto no es bueno..."

Me separe de Steve...

\- que sucede Obvii?...

\- Donde esta el baňo?... Quisiera ducharme!...

\- Esperame voy en camino!

Mire a Steve de nuevo...  
Se veia molesto...

\- Quien es Tony?

" Esto no sera bueno... ni para nosotros y mucho menos para el...  
este sera un largo dia...


	12. Capitulo 12

Estaba nevando y a decir verdad no le agradaba para nada ya que esas fechas eran tontas para el...

Solo trataba de dormir...  
Miro el reloj por 5 vez en la noche...  
11:59 p.m.

\- En 5,4,3,2,1... Ahora...  
Escucho unos pasos rapidos dirigirse hacia su habitación...

\- Loki! Loki Loki!, despierta!, es navidad!... - Decía un emocionado Thor, con sólo la parte baja de su pijama y el cabello revuelto, podía ver su marcado cuerpo y eso si que le causaba molestia

Enseguida Loki le lanzó su almohada directo a la cara... Este ni se inmuto

\- Idiota... Guarda silencio... Padre está dormido y si lo despiertas se molestara... - Dijo en susurro

\- pero Loki... Ya es navidad, vamos sal de esa cama y vamos a esperar a Santa...

\- Thor... No tenemos 8 aňos para hacer eso...

\- Pero Loki...

\- Además... - dijo poniendo un dedo en frente de su cara - ya tienes 18 aňos... Realmente crees que santa vendrá como cuando éramos pequeños?...

\- Pero que tal si esta vez cambia... Que tal si decide visitarnos una vez más... Que tal si..

\- Nada! Thor... - Dijo volviéndose a acostar - vete a tu cuarto... Y duerme...

Thor hizo un puchero... Y miro el pasillo

" s-si que está oscuro "

\- L-Loki...

\- no!, no te quedarás a dormir conmigo!...

\- Pero Loki... Me da miedo la oscuridad del pasillo... -

\- Me da igual... Vete a dormir a tu cuarto!...

\- porfavor dejame dormir aquí... Solo esta noche...

Se levantó de nuevo y le iba a gritar, pero vio su cara de perrito asustado..  
No sabía cómo lograba convencerlo solo con eso...

\- Bien!, puedes quedarte... - Dijo un tanto resignado

\- El rostro del rubio se iluminó y enseguida se le abalanzó - Gracias Loki!

\- Si si esta bien ahora porfavor bajate de encima y vamos a dormir - lo empujó a un lado de su cama... Gracias a dios el tamaño era King Size sino terminaría aplastado por ese rubio Idiota...

\- Trataba de dormir pero con ese rubio Idiota era más que imposible... Se movía a cada momento y aparte con esa melena que se le cargaba eras más difícil ya que se le ponía en la cara

Lo miro por un rato  
Se veía como todo un dios griego, cualquiera quisiera estar con ese rubio... Pero a decir verdad tenía muchas y muchos pretendientes en el colegio..

" debería rasurarse esa barba "

Lo miraba, lo miraba y aún no encontraba que era lo que a todo el mundo le encantaba de el...  
Bueno a parte de su físico tenía algo más que a la gente le gustaba de Thor...

Le tenía envidia... Mucha para ser precisa... El siempre era el centro de atención, tenía muchos amigos... Gran diferencia de el, se la pasó la gran parte de su vida sólo... Tuvo suerte de encontrar a Natasha que lo aguantaba...

No se quejaba, todo estaba muy bien en su vida... Y a pesar de eso quería mucho a Thor

Le comenzaron a pesar sus ojos, de alguna manera Thor le traía calma y seguridad... Se sentía en paz a su lado...

\- Thor... Te quiero...  
Y así callo en un profundo sueňo...

-  
De alguna manera habían invertido papeles y Loki dormía frente a los pies de Thor...

\- Thor! Loki! Despierten el desayuno está listo - grito su madre desde la cocina...

\- Thor lo escucho - SI! Waffles! - Y le dio una patada en la cara y lo tiro de la cama mientras que este solo salía corriendo hacia la cocina

Loki se levantó con pesades y lo miro con extremo odio

\- Me arrepiento de todo lo que dije... - Se paró de mala gana y bajo a desayunar

En la mesa ya se encontraban desayunando el Gran Odin o bueno así le habian apodado sus compañeros de trabajo por su maravillosa forma de ser líder...  
Friaga la madre de Thor y Loki... Bueno al menos de Thor ya que cuando Thor cumplió 2 aňos encontraron a Loki en las puertas de su casa... No querían que lo supiera, pero por la forma de ser del pelinegro ya se había enterado de todo, pero ía como si fuera de esa buena familia...

Y por supuesto no faltaba el rubio cabeza hueca, el siempre era tan... Tan... Tan Thor...

Se sentó resignado...

\- Buenos días...

\- Buenos días Loki... - Dijo la amorosa madre de Loki... O bueno eso pensaba el...

\- Padre...

\- Buenos días Loki... Como dormiste?...

\- Hasta cierto punto bien... Si no fuera por alguien... Que me despertó a medianoche...

Thor paró de comer mientras sus padres lo miraban serios

\- Thor... Otra vez fuiste a despertar a Loki a su cuarto?...

\- si pero es que padre... Es navidad y que tal si santa venía está vez...

\- Thor... - Interrumpió Friagga - ya te hemos dicho muchas veces que ya no están en edad para seguir con eso de Santa... Además navidad fue ayer...

\- Pero..

\- Sin peros Thor, ahora prepárate que llamo Jane, dice que quiere verte más tarde...

\- Está bien madre... - Dijo resignado y terminando su desayuno..

Jane... Esa maldita acusadora que estába detrás de mí hermano si que era molesta y perseverante cada vez más..  
En verdad un dolor de cabeza...

Termine de desayunar mientras mis padres se iban a trabajar...

Subí a mi habitación y decidí cambiarme ya que iría un rato al centro comercial...

Salí de casa y me puse los audífonos, necesitaba despejarme un rato del mundo real... Si que lo necesitaba... Comenzó a caminar por las calles hasta dirigirse al centro comercial...

Pero en una cuadra se encontró a cierto castaňo  
Decidío que lo ía ir a pedirle una pequeňa disculpa..  
Pero al acercarse se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo... Se encontraba con Steve y con otro castaňo que no conocía y debía admitir que ese chico era bastante atractivo...

\- Tony...

El nombrado volteo y miro a Loki serio..

\- Que pasa Loki?... - Dijo algo frío...

\- V-veras.. Es sobre lo de la otra vez... Bueno quería pedirte una disculpa... Sobre lo que pasó... En verdad lo siento Tony... Yo no sabía nada y pues.. Disculpame

Le miro un momento serio pero después le sonrió más calmado..

\- está bien Loki... Todo perdonado... Así que preocupes... Espero pases un día a mi casa a comer algo?

Le sonrei con gusto

\- Por supuesto que si...

\- volvió a sonreírme - Ohh dios que descortés soy... Verás - Me seňalo al chico a su lado... - El es Obadiah Stain... Es uno de mis amigos...

\- ó soy Loki Laufeyson... - Mire atrás de ellos, estaba Steve con los brazos cruzados y bastante molesto... - Y tu Steve... ás nada?...

\- vamos rápido a comprar las cosas de Obadiah y volvamos a casa...

\- Está bien Steve... Loki gustas acompañarnos?

\- Me gustaría pero iré a la libreria primero...

\- Ohh entiendo entonces no hay ningún problema...

Me despedí y seguí mi camino, aunque realmente me intriga saber por qué estaría tan molesto Steve... Pero eso sería luego...

Seguí mi camino y llegue a la biblioteca...  
Pedí todos los libros que fueron posibles pero sentía algo extraño, como si alguien me viniera siguiendo pero no le di importancia...  
é en la mesa más cercana... Y comenze libro tras libro...

\- Maldita sea Katniss, admite lo por Peeta.. - seguía desesperado... Pero oí que alguien había hecho ruido, tirando varios libros - ay dios..

Cerré el libro y me acerque ... Di un golpe y callo un libro y ó un quejido... - Thor... Que haces aquí?...

Thor salió detrás asobandose la cabeza

\- Era necesario que hicieras eso?...

\- si... Que haces aquí?... Pensé que tendrías una Jane...

\- Lo se... aburrido, solo me llevo a que le comprará ropa... Y me aburri, así que me escape...

Frunci el ceňo y le di un golpe en la cabeza

\- Idiota!, como se te ocurre dejar a Jane sola?!

\- Shh - salió un empleado...

\- L-lo siento...

Se retiró...

\- suspire - Bien salgamos de aqui...

Salimos de la biblioteca

\- Bien... Vete

\- Que?!, pero Loki... Ya vine hasta acá...

\- No me importa... Vete..

Camine escaleras abajo pero tropecé con la nieve...  
Cerré los ojos listo para el impacto, pero sentí como alguien me sujetaba evitándolo

Abri los ojos y Thor me tenía por la cintura, en verdad era una situación bastante vergonzosa  
No pude evitar sonrojarme

\- Estas bien Loki?...

\- S-si... Estoy bien...

\- Que bien... - Volví a incorporarme - Entonces?...

\- Arggg!. Esta bien... - Puedes venir conmigo... ( sonrojo a la vista)

\- Gracias! - Me abrazo y comenzó a frotar su mejilla contra la mía...  
hacer... Porque el era... Tan..  
Tan Thor..

Nos dirigimos al parque que estába cerca de la biblioteca, de alguna manera me gustaban ese tipo de espacios...

Me senté en una banca y saque un minilibro de mi bolsillo y comenze a leer

No pasaron más de 5 minutos cuando sentí a un rubio Idiota picandome la cara o jalandome

\- Thor... PODRIAS DEJARME LEER TRANQUILO!?

\- Pero estoy muy aburrido...

\- NO ES MI PROBLEMA, SI NO QUERIAS VENIR TE HUBIERAS QUEDADO CON JANE

No me dijo, solamente se quedó callado

Paso un rato y se raro que no hiciera ruido...

Volteo y no estaba

\- Y ahora a donde se fue?...

Guarde mi librito y lo busque alrededor del parque... Hasta qué lo encontré enterrado entre la nieve por unos niňos...

\- hola Loki...

\- Se puede saber que estas haciendo? - Me cruce de brazos

\- Ohh los pequeños y yo estamos jugando... Estaba aburrido y pues salí a jugar con ellos...

\- Sal de ahí... Te vas a resfriar...

Salió.de un salto

\- Bien..  
Niňos como lo planeamos..

" Planeamos?"

Los niňos sacaron una bola de nieve detrás de ellos

" Oh no..."

\- Ataquen!

Los niňos lanzaron las bolas hacia mi y enseguida caí al suelo...

Se acercaron y enseguida me levante

\- ARGG!, ME LAS PAGARAN

a una niňa en sus hombros y salieron corriendo

\- Los atrapare!

Comenze a lanzarles bolas de nieve, y ellos a mi... Corrimos por todo el parque hasta que llegamos cerca de un árbol y no los vi más...

" dónde están? "

\- ATAQUEN!

Y muchas bolas de nieve salieron de la punta del árbol...  
Pronto termine atrapado entre mucha nieve...

\- SAQUENME DE AQUI!

Pronto todos salieron...

\- Bien chicos, pueden irse... Los veré luego...

Los niňos se despidieron y se fueron...

\- Bien... Loki... Que te pareció? Te divertiste?

\- Si si de aqui...

Me sonrió... Y me ayudó de esa montaňa de nieve...

\- Volvamos a casa Loki... - Me extendió la mano sonriente

Acepte y sonrei gustoso...

Enseguida salimos del parque ya que pronto lo cerrarían...

Caminamos a casa hasta que pasamos por una tienda que tenía algo que yo deseaba mucho... Una colección muy rara de libros de magia y ...

Mire por la ventana

\- Loki... Que tanto miras? - Me miró interrogante

\- Esa colección de libros que he deseado mucho... pero no he podido comprarlos - Me brillaban los ojos de solo verlos...

\- te gustan?...

\- No tienes ni idea de cuanto... No Pero bueno vámonos es tarde...

Seguí caminando pero sentí.que me faltaba una presencia...

" ahora a donde se fue?...

Volví vinimos pero no lo encontraba hasta que sentía como una mano bloqueaba mi vista...  
Me asuste pero eran unas manos que ya conocía...

\- Extiende las manos...

Así lo hice... Sentí algo así como... Una bolsa?

Me quito la mano...  
Y pude ver que... Tenía en mis manos una bolsa que contenía los libros que yo tanto deseaba...

Voltee a verlo, el solo me sonreía muy feliz...

\- Feliz navidad Loki...

No pude evitar abrazarlo... Prácticamente me lanze a sus brazos...

\- Gracias Thor..

Si...este rubio podrá ser idiota y todo lo que quieran... Pero es la mejor persona del mundo...

Si... Este es un día al lado de Thor... Al lado de la persona que amo... -


	13. Capitulo 13

\- B-Bueno veras...

\- Tony!, podrias venir un momento?

Suspire... este si que iba a ser un largo dia...

\- Steve, puedes pasar un minuto... te lo explicare todo...

\- esta bien... - se veia bastante molesto...

\- bien.. pasa a la sala enseguida te alcanzo ahi...

Subí escaleras arriba... Y lo vi recargado a la puerta del baňo...

\- Que pasa Obii?...

\- Tony, podrías prestarme una toalla para ducharme? En verdad necesito una ducha... - Dijo oliendose el mismo...

\- Amm claro... Quitate la ropa...

Empezó a desnudarse... Enfrente de mi?!

\- I-idiota entra al baňo y ahi hazlo! - Comenze a empujarlo, mientras el reía... En verdad la personalidad de Obii era algo pesada...  
Término y me dio toda su ropa...

\- Bien... Ahora veamos... - Revise su ropa... En verdad estaba hecha aňicos... Necesita más ropa...

\- Dónde podría conseguirla?... - Ya se!...

Baje corriendo las escaleras de nuevo y entre en la habitación de mi padre...  
Debajo de su cama había un baúl con ropa que el utilizaba cuando era joven.. .algo ahí le quedaría a Obii

Seguía buscando y afortunadamente entre ropa que le quedaba...

Volví al baňo...  
\- Obii dejaré la ropa afuera!...

\- Está bien!, gracias!...

Baje de nuevo  
Tenía que darle una explicación a Steve...  
Me senté a su lado... El solo desviaba la mirada...

\- Steve... Estas Bien? - Puse mi mano sobre la suya...

\- Si estoy bien... - Me dijo algo cortante

\- Steve... Si es sobre Obii...

\- Me miró bastante molesto.. - Estoy bien!, solo no me lo menciones...

Suspire...  
\- Bien, no esperaba que me trataras así... subiré arriba, cuando estés de mejor humor... Vuelves...

Me puse de pie...  
Pero el me sujeto del brazo e hizo que callera sobre el...

\- Disculpame... - comenzó a acariciar mi cabello... - Es solo que...

\- Que?... - Acaricie su mejilla...

\- Tengo miedo... - Me miró serio... - Miedo de que te vuelvan a lastimar... No quiero que nadie más se te acerque... Te toque... Te mire... Yo...

Abri los ojos... No podía creer que Steve me dijera algo así...

" Vaya... No pensé que Steve sería así de posesivo "

Sonrei y lo puse debajo mio, yo me recoste en su pecho...

\- Steve... No tienes nada que temer... Obii... - Me dio una mirada molesta - digo... Obadiah... No hará nada malo... Es una buena persona... El no tiene malas intenciones Además... Sabes que yo te amo a ti, cierto?...

\- Lo se pero...

\- Shh, no pienses en eso... - Me acerque a sus labios... - Steve...

\- Si?..

\- Me debes un beso...

\- Así es...

Sonrei y le estampe un beso en los labios... Amaba a este chico eso era seguro...  
Y a pesar de lo confundido que pudiera estar yo se que el me amaba igual...

Me separe y me recoste en su pecho...  
El solo me rodeo con sus brazos...  
\- Tony...

\- Umum?

\- Te amo...

\- Y yo a ti Steve...

Si... Steve se había convertido en mi mundo

En verdad ese chico tenia algo especial...  
No podía definir bien que era... Pero... Me sentía bien de solo estar a su lado... El... Me salvo... Logró sacarme del mundo en el que estaba... Y ahora podría comenzar de cero... Y en verdad me gustaría hacerlo con el...

Salí de la ducha, me seque todo mi cuerpo y me cambie de ropa...

Una camisa blanca con unos pantalones marrones y zapatos negros que relucian, y al final me puse el abrigo...

\- Vaya... No esperaba que Tony... Tuviera algo de mi talla...

Salí del baňo, pensaba agradecerselo pero no esperaba encontrarlo besuqueandose con ese pedazo de rubio Idiota..

Me moleste... Pero decidí ver a donde llegaban...

\- Tony...

\- Umum?

\- Te amo...

\- Y yo a ti Steve...

Maldición!, que podía saber ese rubio cabeza hueca sobre el amor?!... Porsupuesto NADA!  
Diablos... No puedo dejar que ese rubio siga acaparando toda la atención de mi castaño...

Baje las escaleras

\- Tony..

Volteo a verme...

\- Oh obadiah... Vaya! La ropa te queda muy bien...

\- Gracias... - Ese rubio no deja de verme molesto...

\- Bien... Ahora podrías sentarte y explicarnos bien lo que te paso?...

\- Claro... - me sente en frente de ellos... - Bien... Verán... Cuando tenía 8 aňos perdí a mi madre y me quedé con mi padre, desgraciadamente el era alcohólico y solía golpearme... No quería dejarlo solo... Porque sabía que le había dolido la pérdida de mi madre pero para cuando cumplí 12 murió por el alcohol y me quede solo ya que no tengo mas Familia...  
No tuve más opción que vivir solo en las calles ya que me quitaron la casa donde vivia... Pero como la necesidad eran más fuentes tuve que entrar a lo que es el boxeo pero digamos que no era del limpio y cuando te ganan tienes que pagar lo que apostaron en ti... Y desafortunadamente quede debiendo 3000 dólares, como no tenía el dinero tuve que huir... Pero me mandaron a buscar y a matarme por no pagar el dinero...  
Pero... Gracias a Tony...

El rubio me miró más molesto

\- El salvo mi vida... Y ahora... Podré empezar de cero... Todo gracias a ti...

\- no es nada... Tu vida vale más que unos estúpidos 3000 dólares - sonreí... Eso sí que molesto mas a ese rubio cabeza hueca - y como ya te dije... Podrás quedarte en mi casa... - Me dijo sonriente - aquí estarás bien...

Ese rubio tomó a Tony del brazo  
\- Disculpanos un momento - y lo saco fuera de la sala...

" Maldito... No dejare que trates así a mi Tony... Pero veré hasta donde llegas... Veré tu límite.. Y cuando pase eso... Entrare yo y me quedaré con Tony... Eso tenlo por seguro... Veré hasta donde eres capaz de llegar por el "

-  
Ok... Estaba bien que Tony quisiera ayudarlo pero de eso a que lo dejara vivir en su hogar... Eso sí que no podía permitirlo

\- Que pasa Steve?...

\- Tony... No me parece buena idea eso de dejar que Obadiah se quede aquí..

\- Steve debemos entenderlo... El no tiene nada ni a nadie y tampoco puedo dejarlo dormir en la calle de nuevo...

" Ok, me agrada que Tony tenga un corazón tan noble... Pero no puedo dejar de pensar que... Ese tipo... No no... Solo es mi imaginación "

\- Crees que será buena idea?

\- Tranquilo... Confía en mi... - Se me acercó y me beso la mejilla - si?...

" Maldición...  
Tony es tan adorable..."

\- Está bien... - Deposite un pequeño beso en sus labios...

El solo me sonrió...

\- Hola? Hola? Sigo aquí saben?...

De verdad este tipo no me agrada...

\- Podrías darnos un momento de privacidad?...

\- Ohh perdón señor rubiales... - MALDICION! No tardare en golpear a este tipo...

\- Bueno como sea... Tony quisiera ir contigo a desayunar algo...

\- Ohh por mi está bien... pero no me gustaría dejar a Obadiah solo...

No... No... No nisiquiera se te ocurra Tony!

\- Obadiah... Quisieras acompañarnos? - TONY!,

\- Pues veras... En verdad me gustaría pero pues... Tengo que ir a recoger unas cosas que deje con unos amigos... Digo si no te molesta... - Dijo rascandose la cabeza... - Si quieres, tal vez los alcance luego... Te parece?

\- Muy bien y tal vez después pasemos a comprar algo de ropa para ti -

" Ya basta! Estoy arto de que Tony se comporte así con el... Solo quiero que sea así conmigo... Que sólo se preocupe por mi... Estoy arto"

Cerré con fuerza los puňos y agarre a tony de la mano

\- Bien, yo me llevo a Tony, si nos disculpas...

Lo lleve hasta afuera de la casa... Con la mirada furiosa de Obadiah atrás mía...

Ok era rival mio...

" que le pasa a Steve?... Se comporta muy extraño... "

Solo suspire

\- Bien... Y a donde iremos?...

\- Te parece si vamos a comer al centro comercial ?... - Dijo con un tono tierno

\- está bien Steve... Vamos...

Caminamos hacia la parada de autobuses...  
El vehículo llego de inmediato y subimos... Yo quería pagar pero no faltaba Steve que se negara a eso y lo pagará el... A veces era molesto...

Tomamos nuestro asiento...  
Yo miraba por la ventana cuando sentí el contacto de su mano con la mía...  
Lo mire... Y me sonrió... Le devolví la sonrisa... Y entrelaze mi mano con la suya...

\- Porque tan celoso?... - Digo recargando mi cabeza contra su hombro...

\- No estoy celoso...

\- Entonces porque te molestas cuando estoy con obadiah? - El solo se sonrojo... - Eso demuestra todo Steve...

\- Bien bien... Tal vez si lo estoy... - Amo su sinceridad - pero... Al menos se... Que tu me amas a mi... No es cierto?...

\- Es más que cierto... Así que no debes sentirte celoso de el... Yo te amo a ti Steve... - Dije dando un beso en su mejilla... Pero el se volteo y atrapó mis labios... Era un beso lento y lleno de sentimientos, quería que sintiera todo lo que el provocada el en mi...

En verdad... Amaba a Steve Rogers...

Y sería capaz darlo todo por el...

Debía hacer algo ese rubio cabeza hueca me estaba llevando la delantera con Tony, lo único bueno de todo esto es que yo podré vivir cerca de Tony y el no... Así que habřa más oportunidades para poder robarme su corazón

Pero primero debía ir a recoger unas cosas debajo del puente de donde me quedaba...  
Llegué y estaba vacío, solo estaban mis cosas, tome mi mochila y comenze a meterlas en ella...

\- Escuche que por fin pagaste tu deuda - voltee y sonreí era la persona más bondadosa del mundo, ella se encargaba de cuidar a los niños que llegaban con ella después de ser abandonados, ella era como mi madre, había cuidado tanto de mi y por eso estaba demasiado agradecido - Y eso me tiene muy contenta, al menos ya no tendrás que volver a estar con esos matones, y... Que piensas hacer ahora?

Me puse la mochila en la espalda

\- viviré con la persona que creo que será el amor de mi vida... Esa persona... Salvo mi vida pagando la deuda que tenía

\- ya veo... Entonces... - Puso sus manos en mis hombros - cuidala mucho, hazla muy feliz...

\- Lo hare y cuando sea el momento la traere aquí para que todos la conozcan...

\- Muy bien, ahora vete que seguro debe estar esperando...

\- Adiós - le di un beso en la mejilla - nos vemos...

Salí corriendo, tenía que alcanzar a Tony...

Tony, tu y yo... Estamos destinados a estar juntos...

Llegamos al centro comercial y buscamos algún lugar para poder desayunar...

\- Mira que tal ese? - Le dije señalándose un lugar que tenía aspecto de comida hogareña

\- Muy bien, vamos... - entramos y nos sentamos pero me sentia incómodo porque en cuando entramos unas chicas me miraban fijamente  
No les tome importancia y me dedique a mirar a mi castaňo  
Enseguida llegó un chico a tomar nuestra orden

\- Bien y que van a ordenar? - Me molesto, no le despegaba la vista a tony

\- Bueno me gustaría una taza de té con unos sanwiches

\- y tu? -

\- Yo quiero una malteada con umm una hamburguesa

Se retiro y tiempo después regreso con nuestras órdenes, pero a tony le aňadio una rebanada de pastel

\- Umm disculpe esto no lo ordene...

\- Yo te lo invito - le guiňo el ojo frente a mi -

\- Amm gracias... -

\- El chico se retiró y nos dejó comiendo solos...  
Me molesto que hiciera eso... Pero preferí seguir comiendo

Hasta que nos interrumpió una chica de cabello castaňo y ojos verdes...

\- Hola... - Dijo algo timida

\- Amm Hola... - Tony la miraba fijamente, algo me decía que esto no saldría bien -

\- Bueno veras... Me llamo Jenisé y pues mis amigas y yo nos preguntábamos si te gustaría acompañarnos a comer.. - Dijo con un sonrojo...

\- Amm disculpa pero estoy con alguien en este momento...

\- entiendo... Por cierto... Mira eso es un ovni?

Voltee.a verlo por pura inercia iba a responder ya la tenía besando mis labios...

de moverlos y sentía como su lengua se metía en mi boca

Seguía así hasta que Tony la separó de mi...

Ok esto se va a salir de contřol

No iba a permitir que esa perra besará a Steve y menos de esa forma tan asquerosa

Así.que me levante y la separe de Steve...  
Y una bofetada

\- Oye! Que te pasa Idiota!

\- Te diré que pasa Jenisé, acabas de besar a mi novio!

hizo cara de sorpresa

\- Si así es besaste a mi novio, y eso no te lo permito

Ella me miró extraño, y después miró ...

\- Eso es cierto?

\- Se miraba nervioso - am claro que no Jajaja, a él le gusta bromear mucho...

\- Solo abri mis ojos grandes al oír eso - Que?...

\- No podía permitir que nadie supiera nada, que pasaría con mi vida?, no definitivamente no era una opción - am claro que no Jajaja, a él le gusta bromear mucho...

Mire a tony... Se veia molesto

\- Que?...

\- Jeje eres muy bromista Tony...

\- Oh ya veo - Dijo - Entonces no hay problema... Jeje además no es como alguien como el fuera a salir con alguien tu...  
\- Sus amigas del fondo también se reían

No podía hacer nada, si lo hacía todo se iba al caňo, tony solo salió corriendo del restaurante,

" Que carajos haces Rogers?"

Debo ir tras el!, lo amo! Mis malditos sentimientos lo lastiman... Solo quería estar con el...

Miles así estaban en mi mente pero mi cuerpo no respondía, solo y fui a sentarme con aquellas chicas...

\- Perdoname tony... -


	14. Capitulo 14

Salí de ese maldito restaurante, en verdad estaba muy molesto, como podía decir eso?... No se suponía que sus malditos sentimientos estaban más que claros?... Pero ahí voy yo de Idiota y creo lo que me dice, al menos creí que vendría detrás de mi a pedirme perdón, pero no lo hizo... Prefirió quedarse con esas malditas, pero ya da igual, estoy cansado que todo el tiempo me haga esto...

He estado enamorado de él desde que lo conocí, lo he perseguido, lo espiaba, con la esperanza de que el me notará, me quisiera... Y ahora... Que estoy con el… que por fin puedo decir cuanto lo amo… me hace esto…

\- Debo hablar con el y darle un ultimátum...

\- A quien tienes que darle un ultimátum?... - Escuche detrás de mi

Voltee a ver

\- Obadiah - le dije sonriendo - Bueno... Es una larga historia.

\- Bueno, por cierto dónde está Steve?... - Lo busco con la mirada  
\- Bueno veras... El...

Le conté con detalles todo lo que el hizo...

\- Ya veo

\- Si, pensé que sus sentimientos estaban más que claros... Pero Ahora me doy cuenta de que sólo siente vergüenza de estar a mi lado, fue capaz de negarme y... - Lágrimas ya comenzaban a brotar de mis ojos

\- Ya no llores Tony... - Me limpio las lágrimas - Puede estar confundido ahora, pero estoy seguro de que el te ama en el fondo...

\- Gracias Obadiah, oye... Que te parece si vamos a comprar algo de ropa para ti? Para distraernos un poco

\- Enserio Tony?

\- Por supuesto, es más vamos ahora - Tome su mano y nos dirigimos a comprar algo de ropa para el... Sonreí, su mano era muy cálida, el sólo la estrecho con más fuerza...

Ya había salido de ese lugar, y no había podido dejar de pensar en Tony

" Maldición Rogers! Ya basta! debes dejar de hacer de eso, Amas a Tony no es cierto? "

\- Si..

" Entonces ten los malditos pantalones para demostrarselo! "

Suspire

\- Tienes razón, amo a Tony y estoy cansado de que todo el tiempo por mis estupidez, se aleje de mi, ya basta!

Estaba decidido que recuperaría a tony, porque lo amo y no importa que tenga que sacrificar lo voy a hacer.

Y ya sabía cual era la forma perfecta

Me dirigi a un cajero, después de todo si pienso realizar mi plan necesitare algo de dinero.

Lo sacaría de mis ahorros para mis estudios, pero Tony valía más que un poco de dinero...

\- Bien, ahora hagamos eso...

Debía planear algo especial para demostrarle mi amor... Ya no me importa nada, quiero estar con el...

Fuimos a comprar algo de ropa para obadiah, fue muy divertido porque cada vez que se probaba una prenda hacia como si estuviera desfilando, salimos de las tiendas y pasamos a comprar un helado, pasamos a los videojuegos que estaban ahí cerca, en verdad fue muy divertido

Y aún no había ninguna señal de Steve, pensé que al menos me buscaría para pedirme perdón, pero el nunca apareció

Pero no dejaría que eso me afectará, seguí disfrutando del día con Obadiah

Llegamos a un parque, y Obadiah comenzó a atacarme con la nieve, nos acostamos en ella e hicimos ángeles y nos quedamos observando el cielo, hasta que comenzó a oscurecer

Nos sentamos en una banca, se veia hermoso completamente cubierto de blanco...

Solo la luna nos veia, nos cubría con su luz brillante

Obadiah volteo a verme y me sonrió

" E-el tiene unos ojos verdes tan hermosos..."

No pude evitar sonrojarme...

\- Tony...

\- Si?...

\- Quiero agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mi...

\- no es nada obadiah... En verdad hice lo que tenía que hacer...

\- Lo se y en verdad... Gracias Tony...

Me abrazó fuertemente y yo también correspondi, se que ha pasado por muchas cosas, pero ahora yo haría las cosas diferentes para el...

\- Bien, porque no volvemos?

El sólo asintió  
Nos dirigimos a casa.

\- Por cierto no te dije... Acabo de encontrar empleo y me gustaría contribuir con los gastos ya que comenzaré a vivir aquí...

\- Pero obadiah, es dinero que tu vas a ganar…

\- No importa Tony, quiero ayudarte, no quiero dejarte toda la carga a a ti…

" Wow, en verdad… "

Dejo las bolsas en el suelo y sujeto mis manos

" d-dios, en verdad esos ojos… son tan… tan…"

\- O-obadiah…

\- Um?

\- Tienes unos ojos muy hermosos

\- No tanto como los tuyos Tony…

Me sonroje

Comenzó a acariciar mi rostro y yo solo me perdía ante ese toque… era perfecto, era único  
Retire su mano delicadamente

\- Gracias por aparecer - el sólo me dio una enorme sonrisa y me rodeo con sus enorme brazos, yo también correspondi.

Estaba bien… obadiah era un gran amigo

" Lastima que el lo ve de otra forma" 

Ya tenía todo listo, había informado a mi madre que llegaría en unos días a casa aunque no le dije que era por Tony, use de excusa al equipo de futbol americano y le pedí porfavor que no le dijera nada a Peggy o se molestaría y a decir verdad no tenía ni el más mínimo ánimo de verla, aunque debo admitir que fue un poco difícil convencerla, pero aún no estaba listo para decirle a mi madre lo de Tony y yo… no creo que lo tome muy bien, pero tendré que decírselo en algún momento pero por el momento… debo recuperar a Tony

Y sobre todo había pedido ayuda a mis amigos para poder llevar a cabo mi plan, aunque me sorprendió que lo tomarán de esa forma

\- FLASH BACK -

Después de aver hecho todo conforme a mi plan decidí llamar a mis amigos para que me ayudarán un poco para traer a Tony.

Estábamos reunidos en el parque, y algunos iban llegando como natasha

\- Steve, es muy tarde, que rayos puede ser tan importante como para que me llames a esta hora?…

\- Pues veras Natasha…

\- Si, Steve… me perdí mi serie favorita más te vale que la razón sea buena - dijo Clint

\- Bueno pues…

\- Ya habla Steve, mientras más rápido terminemos más rápido nos iremos… - Loki recién llegaba con un Thor colgando de el

\- Eso es lo que intentó hacer…

\- chicos mejor dejemoslo hablar…

\- Gracias bruce… bueno verán, necesito ayuda para poder reconquistar a una persona…

Todo quedó en silencio y en un segundo sus amigos ya estaban encima de él haciéndole preguntas

\- Dinos quien es Steve… y con gusto ayudaremos

\- Si, hace mucho tiempo que no te vemos enganchado a alguien… es Peggy cierto?

\- Bueno yo…

\- Hasta qué por fin veo que te decides a querer algo serio con ella - le sonrió natasha pero esa sonrisa se desvaneció al ver el collar con el nombre grabado de Tony - Steve… que es eso?

Steve miro su cuello y suspiro

\- Eso trataba de decirles… necesito que me ayuden, verán han pasado muchas cosas pero, por alguna extraña razón termine enamorado de Tony y pues gracias a mis idioteces lo aleje de mi…

Todo quedó en silencio de nuevo

\- Bueno, debo decir que eso no me lo esperaba… - Clint estaba bastante sorprendido, no se esperaba que su amigo tuviera esa clase de gusto

\- Bruce lo pensó un momento - Yo te ayudare… - dijo bastante decidido

Todos voltearon a verlo

\- sientes algo por el cierto?…

\- Si…

\- Entonces lo haré, tiene mucho tiempo que no te he visto enamorado de verdad, y si traes eso contigo… quiere decir que Tony es muy especial para ti

\- Gracias Bruce - le sonreí de manera sincera

\- Yo también - miraron a Loki - le debo una a tony, lo he tratado mal y si eso lo hará feliz entonces supongo que podré hacerlo…

\- Bien dicho hermano, entonces yo también ayudare, además porque Tony es bastante adorable

\- Clint?

\- Suspiro - Está bien… aunque debo hacerme a la idea jeje pero de igual manera haré lo que pueda

\- Umm… Natasha?

dejame pensarlo bien, Umm… ayudarte a conquistar a un chico que apenas conoces y del que crees estar enamorado o olvidarlo y así evitar que daňes a nuestra amiga PEGGY que por cierto está enamorada de ti… bueno creo que ya saben cual es mi respuesta, así que si me disculpan... - se puso de pie y estaba a punto de irse

\- Porfavor natasha… necesito tu ayuda…

\- Y que hay de Peggy?

\- Se que sientes natasha pero no puedo finjir que siento algo por ella cuando no es así… no quiero lastimarla pero tampoco puedo estar con ella porque - sonrojo - me enamore de Tony, tal vez no lo sepas, pero el ha pasado por mucho, tal vez más de lo que cualquier persona debería y sigue siendo el… por eso te lo pido… ayúdame a hacer esto

La pelirroja en verdad no deseaba hacerlo pero era uno de sus amigos, casi su hermano, por eso no podía negarle la petición

\- Suspiro - Está bien Steve, pero con una condición... Debes hablar con Peggy y dejarle en claro tus sentimientos, así evitarás lastimarla

El rubio asintió

\- lo haré pero será a su tiempo, aún no están listas para saber la verdad pero mientras ustedes lo sepan me hace sentirme más tranquilo, por el momento pongamos en marcha el plan…

\- Que tienes entre manos Steve?

\- Ya lo verán…

Todos sonrieron con malicia, si algo tenía entre manos el rubio debía ser bueno para que hablará de esa forma…

Tony estaba en su habitación mirando su celular, después de todo… el rubio jamás apareció, se recostó y miró el techo como si ahi se encontrará la respuesta de todo.

Estaba en ese estado hasta que escucho que sonaba el timbre… bajo a ver quien era, aunque no tenía ganas de visitas

\- Loki… que haces aquí tan tarde?…

\- Veras, primero disculpa por la hora y segundo necesito que me ayudes con algo

\- De que se trata? Y a esta hora?

\- Pues tendrás que verlo primero… no puede esperar

\- Tardará mucho? La verdad no tengo muchas ganas de salir

\- Solo le echarás un vistazo y podrás volver a casa

\- Está bien Loki, solo dejame ir por mi abrigo ya que esta nevando y nos vamos

\- Bien…

Subí por mi abrigo, tal vez deba decirle a obadiah, entre a su habitación y lo vi dormido, sonreí, se veia adorable dormido, le deje una nota y salí de la habitación

Baje las escaleras

" Me pregunto que será lo que Loki quiere que vea a esta hora "

\- Bien vámonos

Caminamos por la calles durante un rato, a decir verdad comenzaba a sentirme inseguro

\- Umm… Loki, me podrías explicar hacia donde nos dirigimos?…

\- Ya lo verás Tony…

Llegamos a un edificio y entramos, estaba ligeramente iluminado y se sentía la calidez, de alguna manera me recordaba a Steve…

\- Que hacemos aquí?

\- Me sonrió - Bien muchachos ya llegó…

Salieron un grupo de chicos y me sentí asustado pero me calme al ver que Bruce estaba con ellos

\- De que se trata esto?

\- Steve! - Grito la pelirroja

Me taparon los ojos, pude olfatear ese delicioso aroma que tanto lo caracteriza, y entre mis manos pusieron algo  
Retiraron las manos y sonreí, era un ramo de rosas

Me voltee y lo vi  
Me sonroje, se veia atractivo vestido de aquella forma, con un traje azul oscuro, los zapatos relucientes, y ese cabello peinado perfectamente

\- perdona la tardanza…

\- Steve...

\- Tony, perdoname por todas mis estupideces, pero me di cuenta de que en realidad lo que siento por ti es real y no quiero seguir alejándote de mi… te pido que me des otra oportunidad para quedarme a tu lado…

Sonreí, Steve había planeado todo esto solo para mi, me sentía muy feliz, era lo que queria escuchar

Me lanze encima de él y el sólo me recibio gustoso

\- Gracias steve...

\- Entonces es un si?

\- Tal vez con esto te quede más claro - me acerque a él y deje un beso en sus labios, el solo me abrazaba con más fuerza mientras correspondia

Los demás solo los veían con una gran sonrisa en los labios, hasta natasha pero aún no estaba convencida.

Se separaron y rozaron sus labios de nuevo

\- Bien tortolitos entren

Steve me tomo de la mano y me llevo al interior del lugar

Estaba hermosamente decorado y rodejado de velas que iluminaban el lugar dando un toque especial y estaba rodeado de pétalos de rosas  
Y en medio habia una mesa para dos

\- nos sentamos en la mesa - Steve…

\- puso sus dedos en mis labios - no digas nada... Disfrutemos de esta noche

Le sonrei, la cena transcurrio muy lenta, no dejábamos de mirarnos, con la miraba sentía que podia transmitirle todo lo que sentia

De repente comenzo a sonar una cancion  
Steve se puso de pie y me extendio su mano

\- Me concederias está pieza?

Tome su mano

\- Steve... Yo no… se bailar… jamás lo he hecho

\- Entonces me alegra saber que tu primer baile será conmigo…

Me sonroje pero me sentía tan dichoso, cada una de mis primeras veces habían sido con Steve

Comenzamos a bailar, era de manera lenta, yo solo recargaba mi cabeza en su pecho y podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón  
Se sentía tan calmado, se sentí feliz, amaba demasiado a ese rubio y eso lo tenía más que claro

" Los demás no podían dejar de verlos con una sonrisa en los labios..

Quien diría que dos personas que apenas se conocian terminaran tan enamorados como esos dos,

\- que esto Loki?

\- no si será destino…

Fue lo único que respondió pero sabía que era cierto..

Esos dos estaban juntos para algo grande…"

\- Steve… como se llama lo nuestro?

\- Vamos a llamarlo amor 3…

Le sonrei y volvi a unir mis labios con los suyos

Ya no tenia que dudar más de él ahora me quedaba más que claro lo que sentia por el y que el sentía lo mismo por mi

\- Ya no volvere a negarte, te amo tony y no me importa lo que los demas digan

" leyó mi mente "

\- Yo tambien Te amo steve

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar para sentirme inmensamente feliz, lo amaba tanto y asi sería siempre.


	15. Capitulo 15

Se que me había rechazado pero aún así no planeaba rendirme en los absoluto, he estado enamorada de Steve desde que éramos niños, desde que nos conocimos, desde entonces creamos un lazo especial… Lo amo… y quiero formar una familia con el…

Pero no se quien sería la maldita arpia que me robo la atención de Steve…  
Ja, pero si yo fuera ella lo mejor que haría sería disfrutar el tiempo que pueda estar con el, descubrire quien es y la undire hasta el fondo para que nunca más pueda volver a salir.

Decidí ir a visitar un rato a la madre de Steve, tal vez ella pueda darme una pista de quien es esa descarada.

Toque la puerta un par de veces hasta que por fin salió

\- Ohh Peggy querida, que te trae por aquí?… por favor pasa, ya es muy tarde

Enseguida Entre

\- Bueno pues… venía a charlar con Steve… se que es muy tarde pero es importante

\- De que hablas querida? - Me pregunto confundida

\- Amm ocurrió algo de lo que no me enteré?

\- Steve no está… fue con el equipo de Futbol americano a practicar por un tiempo, según el hay un partido muy importante cuando terminen las vacaciones de invierno, se fue hace unas horas..

\- Entiendo… bueno volvere en otra ocasión

\- Si cariño, lamentó si Steve no estuvo para verte… ve a casa con cuidado

\- Si, no pasa nada… cuídese

Salí de la casa  
Enserio cree Steve que puede engañarme con eso? De verdad es ingenuo, pero no me quedaría así, lo buscaría hasta por debajo de las piedras, no pienso quedarme con los brazos cruzados mientras otra perra se roba la atención de Steve.

" No sabes con quien te metiste "

Si... Me sentía tan feliz de tener a Tony en mis brazos… ya no había absolutamente ninguna duda en mi mente sobre mis sentimientos, y la verdad solo deseaba estar con el en ese momento

Nos miramos directo a los ojos

\- Tony

\- Steve

No me podía resistir a esos labios, eran hermosos, completamente rojos y por alguna razón tenían un delicioso sabor a chocolate.

Uni mis labios con los suyos… era un momento que queria que durará para siempre… ya no quería apartarme más de su lado…

Recuerdo la primera vez que lo vi, siendo golpeado por esos malditos, sentía que debía protegerlo, que debía estar ahí, y por alguna razón estuve en lo correcto … si no fuera por eso… Tony no se hubiera enamorado de mi y no estaríamos juntos, le prometí que lo protegería, que lo amaria por sobre cualquier cosa.

Y estaría ahí para cumplirlo

Nos separamos debido a que Natasha aclaró su garganta

\- Bien bien, es muy romántico y todo pero miren la hora que es y la mayoría de nosotros tiene que estar en casa  
Además Steve si quieres hacer lo planeado, lo mejor será que descansen

\- Bien entiendo…

Tony me miró confundido

\- Ohh, se que es muy pronto pero tengo algunos planes para maňana… así que prepara una maleta porque no volveremos en un par de días

\- Ok, esta bien

\- Bien vámonos

Salimos del restaurante y saque mi motocicleta

\- sube Tony te llevaré a casa…

\- P-pero..

\- Tranquilo… solo sujetate de mi y no te pasará nada…

Pude ver un ligero sonrojo en su rostro y enseguida subió

Rodeo mi cintura con sus brazos

\- A-así esta bien?…

" Maldición Tony vas a hacer que me de un derrame nasal… "

Cof Cof... Lenguaje Rogers…

Lo lleve a casa, la verdad no estaba muy lejos de donde estábamos

Cuando llegamos se bajó de la motocicleta y yo también

\- Bien… entonces vendre por ti a primera hora para irnos a donde tengo planeado...

\- Está bien Steve

\- Tony… disculpame si me he comportado como un idiota contigo…

\- no hay problemas Steve, ahora me dejaste más que claro lo que en verdad sientes por mi…

\- Te amo Tony…

\- Y yo a ti Steve…

Y unimos nuestros labios para dar por terminada esa hermosa noche…

Cerré la puerta detrás de mi… me dezlice por ella hasta el suelo…

Estaba tan feliz… por fin Steve admitía lo que sentia por mi y eso me hacía jodidamentente feliz…

Mire mi collar que tenía grabado su nombre… en verdad… estaba feliz

Subí a mi cuarto

\- Bien… debo buscar la mejor ropa…

Comenze a probarme ropa… pero por más que lo hacía no encontraba cual era lo adecuado…

\- Rayos cual podría ser el adecuado?

Tenía muchas opciones así que lleve de todo lo que podía… no sabía a donde me llevaría, y eso hacia que me emocionara más…

Salte a mi cama y me rodee con las colchas deseando dormir pronto para así poder estar con Steve...

Steve…

Como no podía volver a mi casa, bruce me ofreció quedarme a dormir solo por esa noche…

Llegue a su pequeňo departamento, vivía solo desde hace un tiempo, no me había explicado cual era la razón pero a él le gustaba así..

Subí a su piso y toque su puerta...  
Enseguida me abrió

\- Pasa Steve..

\- Gracias bruce, oye disculpa la molestias

\- claro que no es molestia… además estoy muy alegre de que por fin estés consciente de lo que sientes por Tony

\- Si lo se, y se que aún hay muchos obstáculos por enfrentar pero si estoy con el, no será demasiado grande

\- Si y hablando de eso… como piensas decirle a Peggy?

" Rayos... Había olvidado ese tema"

Me senté en su sofá y el a mi lado

\- La verdad... No lo sé bruce, le hice tantas promesas, le pedí a sus padre una y otra vez su mano cuando éramos niños... Y ahora romper todo eso… se que esta mal pero tampoco pienso dejar a tony, porque lo amo demasiado como para hacerlo…

\- Deberás buscar la manera de decírselo pero sin que la lastimes, pero Steve entre más tiempo pase, tal vez sea más doloroso para ella…

\- Lo se y lo haré... Pero debo hablar primero con mi madre…

\- Steve, creo que decírselo a ella será más difícil que cualquier otra cosa

\- Lo se pero aún así eso no pienso esconderselo ni a ella ni a nadie mas

\- Estoy seguro que será quien querrá separarte de Tony… y estará del lado de Peggy

\- Lo se… pero no se lo permitiré, por el momento las cosas orden  
Así que así está bien… olvidemonos de eso y mejor descansemos que maňana amaneceremos temprano…

\- Bien, ya tengo listo el cuarto de huéspedes para ti, así que puedes ir a descansar…

\- Gracias y buenas noches bruce…

\- Buenas…

Me dirigi a la habitación y me recoste sobre la cama…

\- No permitiré que nos separen...

Y lo cumpliría… no permitiría que mi madre o Peggy nos separarán, haría lo que fuera para evitarlo

Pero por el momento solo quería disfrutar de que tendría a Tony para mi solo, sin que su " amiguito " Obadiah nos interrumpiera

Por fin mis dudas se habían disipado

Bien es momento de investigar… y para eso é ayuda a una pequeňa amiga mía que era mejor que una espía…

\- El timbre sonó tres veces - Peggy?  
Que es lo que quieres a esta hora?

\- Veras Nat… fui a casa de Steve a verlo pero no lo encontré… y me imagino que ha de estar con su novia…

" aún no lo Sabe "

\- y cual es el problema?

\- estará un par de días fueras y necesito que me ayudes a elaborar un plan para conquistarlo..

\- Umm Peggy, .que sea una buena idea..

\- Y porque no? Eres mi amiga… debería ayudarme

\- Peggy entiende, ya te rechazo una vez… lo volverá a hacer… olvidate de el

\- No! No puedo hacer eso! - Sollozando - he amado a Steve desde que éramos niños… y terminar así

\- Pero-

\- Sabes que… olvidalo lo haré yo sola, evitare que esa cualquiera se quede con lo que es mío…

colgó

Tengo un plan y en cuanto Steve vuelva lo llevaré a cabo pero mientras tanto tendré que adelantar los planes de nuestros padres…

Bien

Disfrutalo mientras puedas porque pronto me quedaré con el…

Quieras o no

Bueno se que me tarde pero aquí está y debo agradecer a los que se toman la molestia de leer esta historia

Se que aún le falta mucho pero por el momento haré lo que este en mis manos

Hasta pronto...


	16. Capitulo 16

Eran las 8 a.m.y ya tenía todo listo... Solo tenia que esperar a que Steve viniera por mi... En lo que el llegaba decidí hacer el desayuno para mi y Obadiah, el seguía dormido pero aún así quería dejarlo algo antes de irme... Entre a la cocina y comenze a cocinar

En el menú habrían Hot cakes, con jugo de naranja, un par de huevos fritos y un poco de fruta...  
Puse todo en un plato sobre una bandeja y Subí a la habitación de Obadiah... Aún seguía dormido pero tenía que dejarle el almuerzo... Puse la bandeja en En la mesita de noche

\- Obadiah... Obadiah... - lo moví un poco...

\- Umm... 5 minutos más porfavor... - Se tapó con las sábanas

\- Vamos levántate que tengo que me iré...

Se paró de golpe...

\- Como que te vas?

\- Saldré con Steve unos días...

\- Me miró con el ceňo fruncido - a donde vas?...

\- Aún no lo se, el quiere mantenerlo en secreto Jejeje - le dije con una enorme sonrisa

\- Desvío la mirada... - Esta bien... Solo espero que te trate bien...

\- Tranquilo estaré bien... Te preocupas demasiado... Solo me iré unos días... Volvere cuando menos te des cuenta...

\- Tony... Yo... - Quería decirme algo pero el sonido de la moto de Steve lo interrumpio

\- Tengo que irme Obadiah... - deje un ligero apretón en su mano... - Cuidate mucho y a la casa también...

\- Oiga señor ese es mi trabajo - escuchamos a Jarvis...

\- Jajaja lo siento Jarvis pero tendrán que compartir la responsabilidad...

\- Esta bien señor...

Sonreí... Esto estaba bien, tenía todo lo que quería y nadie podría arruinarlo... O bueno eso era lo que Tony creía

\- Adiós Obadiah...

\- Adiós Tony...

Ya me encontraba afuera de la casa de Tony, estaríamos unos días alejados de todo y todos... Sobre todo de ese amiguito suyo, debía evitar que Tony desarrollará sentimientos hacia el...  
Eso me preocupaba demasiado, yo solo quería a tony para mi...

Baje de mi moto y estaba dispuesto a tocar el timbre cuando tony salió

\- Hola - le sonreí inocente

\- Hola - me dijo sonrojado... Como amo que sólo sea de esa manera conmigo

No espere más y junte mis labios con los suyos... Lo amaba demasiado en tan poco tiempo... Quería estar con el todo el tiempo posible...

Nos separamos por falta de aire y nos sonreimos algo sonrojados

\- Estas listo?

\- Porsupuesto... A donde iremos?

\- Eso es una sorpresa... Por eso.. - Saque una venda de mi bolsillo - necesito que te pongas esto...

Tony me miró confundido e inseguro

\- Confía en mi... - Le dije, quería que esto fuera una sorpresa...

\- Está bien... - Tomó la venda y se la puso - y ahora que?...

\- Vamos... - Lo dirigí a la moto y lo Subí en ella... Tomo su equipaje y lo sujete a la parte inferior de la motocicleta, después me Subí yo

\- Cuidalo bien! - Escuche... Voltee

\- Obadiah... - Dije algo molesto... Ese tipo de verdad me sacaba de mis cabales...  
Me baje de la moto de nuevo...

\- Steve? -

\- Espera tony... Revisó la moto...

\- Ok?...

En realidad dejaría claras un par de cosas con " Obadiah "  
Camine hasta quedar enfrente de él...

\- pasa algo Rogers?

\- Si si pasa... Pasa que quiero que te alejes de tony...

\- Y como quien eres tú para ordenarme alejarme de él?

\- Soy su novio y en verdad me molesta que estés cerca de él... Actúas como si..

\- Estuviera enamorado de él? - Me dijo con burla

\- Si... Así es...

\- Y.. Si esa fuera la situación habría algún problema?

\- Claro que lo habría... Porque yo amo a tony ...

\- Umm... Dejame verlo desde esta perspectiva... Tu, Steve Rogers... Que tiene una chica detrás de él y que prefirió dejar a tony por un montón de chicas, que dice amar a tony pero al actuar hace lo contrario... Dime si no debería intentar conquistar a ese hermoso chico... Por lo que se pasó mucho tiempo antes de que siquiera notarás su presencia... Yo note de inmediato la increíble persona que es... Si el me dejara amarlo... Yo lo haría muy feliz...

\- Creo que te quedarás con las ganas porque a pesar de todo se que Tony me ama y yo lo amo a él, así que no importa lo que digas, no pienso dejar que interfieras... Porque a pesar de lo que hagas... Tony jamás te verá de la forma en que me ve a mi...

\- Eso ya lo veremos... - Me dijo con burlón

Le lanze una mirada asesina, me di media vuelta y volví con tony, Subí a la moto y partimos...

En verdad estaba molesto... Y porque el tenía mucha razón, yo siempre hice eso, pero no por eso dejaría que el me quitará a tony, yo lo ama y se lo dejaría claro el tiempo que estuviéramos solos...

No se cuento tiempo había pasado, pero eso no me tenía preocupado si no el hecho de que sabía que me había mentido, no revisó la moto, fue a hablar con Obadiah, me preocupaba que se habrían dicho esos dos...

( tony aún no sabe de los sentimientos que tiene Obadiah hacia el... Es más, sólo piensa que lo quiere como amigo...)

Me mantenía intranquilo  
Pero por el .era tiempo para preocuparse por eso... Yo solo quería estar con Steve... Aunque ya habían pasado más de 45 minutos y me estaba inpacientando, ya deseaba quitarme está venda...

De pronto la motocicleta se detuvo

\- Llegamos...

Steve me ayudó a bajar de la moto con cuidado, y con cuidado me quite la venda...

Me sorprendí... Era una cabaňa, rodeada por un bosque muy hermoso... Y enfrente de la cabaña había un lago... En verdad se veía hermoso.

\- te gusta?

\- Me encanta Steve... Donde estamos?... - Mire a mi alrededor... Nunca había visto un lugar así

\- Este lugar es donde venían mis padres ían... Ahora esta abandonado, pero sigue estando en buenas condiciones, nadie vendrá aquí así que podremos estar solos... - Me dijo con un sonrojo...

\- Si... Yo tampoco sonrojarme

( recomiendo leer lo siguiente con esta canción)

\- Que te parece si vamos a dar un paseo a bote?

\- Me encantaría...

Tomo mi mano y caminamos hacia el lago... Durante el camino nos.dábamos miradas o pequeños besos

Hasta que pudimos divisar el lago..  
Se veí , reflejaba el cielo y había pequeños pétalos de cerezo flotando

\- Sube - Steve subió al bote y luego yo  
Comenzó a remar, miraba el paisaje... Nunca había visto algo así

\- Tony... Aún quiero pedirte disculpas por he hecho y se que justificacion pero me di cuenta de que te amo y Se que no lo pero... Te lo pediré ahora... - se puso frente a mi - Tony... Te lo repito... Te amo... Quieres... Quieres ser mi novio

\- Mi corazón palpitaba ... Esto sólo había pasado sueños pero real... Realmente estaba pasando - Si Steve, si quiero, he esperado tanto , te amo tanto... Me lanze hacia el... Y caí encima de su pecho.

Solo nos quedamos ahí  
Mirando el cielo, mientras yo me acurrucaba en su pecho y el acariciaba mi cabello...  
Deseaba estar así para siempre..  
Con Steve, sin que nada nos separará

" _lastima que las ilusiones solo duran un corto tiempo... Porque ni tony ni Steve sabe lo que se aproxima "_

Peggy ya tenía su plan más que listo, todo lo que tenía que hacer era hablar con sus padres...  
Por una vez iniciado esto no habría manera de que se le pudiera detener...

\- bien... Ahora sólo queda hablar con la madre de Steve...  
Cuidate mucho Steve porque dentro de poco tu y yo estaremos comprometidos para siempre... Y ni tu novia ni nadie podrá evitarlo... Tu tienes que ser solamente para mi...

Peggy estaba realmente dispuesta a hacer todo lo posible con tal a Steve... Solamente para el...

Y cuando me refiero a cualquier cosa  
Es cualquier cosa

Bueno se que me tarde en actualizar pero aquí está el 16...  
Perdonen estaba ámenes y no tenía tiempo de nada

Pero bueno .  
* que tiene planeado hacer Peggy?  
* Obadiah intentará conquistar a tony?  
* cual es el terrible secreto que acerca de Howard?

Se que muchas dudas pero prometo revelarselas en ek siguiente capítulo

Hasta muy pronto  
M-chan


	17. Capitulo 17

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="731a4a89a1dc8999b1e1d46d3c015948"Se hacía tarde y la temperatura comenzaba a bajar, decidí que lo mejor sería volver, solo que había un pequeño detalle, tony se había quedado dormido en mis brazos hace una hora, peor no me molestaba. Lleve el bote a la orilla y con cuidado lo cargue como princesa hacia la cabaña/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fb83c9a267201716f0dae742eb28925b"Entramos y encendí el interruptor con la esperanza de que hubiera luz y si así fue/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="62d80ef0fa22bf24098260056078ce42"- Me alegro de que este lugar aún tenga luz... - sentí como tony se removía - tengo que acostarlo – lo lleve a una de las habitaciones y lo coloque en la cama, necesitaba cambiarme, trate de salir de la habitación, pero el sujeto mi chaqueta/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="54a5bf9a42975540d3e8e08c5b554754"- No te vayas... quédate conmigo – esos ojos... dios no puedo con eso/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="49aa54011e88b5f3f2d45486f6b50c87"Me acerque un poco y deposite un cálido beso en su frente/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ff7cc446d389512669b77e170b115a14"- Tranquilo iré a cambiarme y volveré.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d90f1e417947f93950e1fed3a3fe2a7a"El solo asintió, Salí de la habitación, tomé mi maleta y entre al baño/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3ad4a58f4e5a61a4321dc8f61d85c85b"Me puse una camisa ligera y un pantalón deportivo, quería algo cómodo para poder dormir, mi celular apareció entre mi ropa y tenía notificaciones/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f291333c9d9c84b772638e1a1fce721b"Era un mensaje de mi madre.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="46f73a6d7f76cd0634409cf64f3d06c1""Mucha suerte Hijo, ojalá ganen el partido "– no me gusta mentirle a mi madre, pero no tengo opción/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="da309b87c3c0aa6c886e9b6b6ab6e79e""Gracias mama, volveré pronto "– sonreí, es la mejor madre del mundo, ahora tocaba el turno de las llamadas/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d1b5a764c8f8f03c23cc82fc818f0315"QUEEEE?! ¡¿87 LLAMADAS PERDIDAS DE PEGGY?! ¡¿ESTO ES ENSERIO?!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5893c0ce404ac862051173e4d8ece5a4"¿Cómo es que tiene tiene tiempo para estas cosas?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="df20a542ffa293aecfe5b5e0a69a547e"Decidí llamarla, si había tantas llamadas debía ser algo importante/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="966074984b1541a3ef2a2020e2e2d0d5"Un timbre... dos timbres.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="675933bb3bfd2113f42126dc0be067e4"- ¡¿STEVE?!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ea7173b0e5f83a260f4031599bb59706"Casi me deja sordo con su grito.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6bebe5f13e3fd859eecbaccff3fc7be5"- Peggy cálmate, que ocurre, tengo registradas muchas llamadas tuyas, paso algo?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f80ce97c19f3a02746436b5b11c32afd"- ¡Sí!, estaba muy preocupada, de repente desapareciste y nadie sabía dónde estabas, en verdad me tenías muy preocupada.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9d962178f606bb199b9077a09dce2a4b"- Tranquila, estoy bien... amm... estoy entrenando con los chicos del equipo de futbol/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f8faae11027c501b2f6e049c92322ebe""aja si claro..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d5bdb942c43567ff71cd64cc0af1abf2"- Bueno al menos eso me tranquiliza.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e2fd04d79d78685f82d2155d81a2eaa7"- ¿Bueno y ese era el motivo de tu llamada?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4eec57629788469020b2881fdb6ba216"- Steve... - sonaba muy seria – enserio no lo sabes?.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d31c879fa9eeaeb237f77be257c92d2a"- Amm no/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1648c925ad45cacca7b82967549b4ba6"- Steve... hace tiempo te me declare y tu actúas como si no te importara, prometimos que nos casaríamos, tendríamos hijos, una vida juntos... - ya no puedo seguir dándole ilusiones – recuerdo que.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8b9df173f6e73cc8bc1886cf53d33951"- Peggy, créeme que si te amé mucho y si quería casarme contigo – comenzó a caminar – pero... - detuvo su paso – eso ha cambiado porque me enamore, y este amor es verdadero... amo a esta persona y no quiero que mis errores la alejen de mí, por eso.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aa06999fd59a7128151f73786276d3b4""Steve..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="222b1e80288e838d04ccfc06089318d2"No puedo aceptar tus sentimientos, porque mientras mi corazón este ocupado, no puede haber espacio para ti – decidí colgar el celular, ya le había dicho todo, no quería hablar más de eso/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bc4fbcdeef8ced58df15a001ef3da909""porque tienes que ser tan maravilloso?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3b2eb8b13bef2ab416925a2ec1a07514"La puerta de baño se abrió, dejando ver a un tony con lágrimas en los ojos, pero con una sonrisa de inmensa felicidad/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4d1040f62ca469afaf09e977732873b0"- T-tony... tu.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c4a4855c22ef3aa6a9fbf8cc4e90e6e3"- Si... cada palabra.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ceb3987c3802fd54dff7033065a48613"Dios, mi cara debió parecer un tomate/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7dc570c0b45a66b82edfbfcc8f770f18"- Steve – se acercaba a mi hasta que tomo mi rostro – jamás creí llegar a amar a otra persona como te amo a ti – junto sus labios con los míos, sus labios eran tan adictivos que no quería parar de probarlos/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bb18290aa4c5f95105fe17dbfae59b7f""si... esto es lo que yo deseo, ya no me importa nada de los principios o lo que los demás veían correcto, solo deseaba estar con tony para siempre/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8ccf0177bf5f2c56633b8d39f5d5d5bf"Lo cargue como princesa/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="afbc413cd8dc23a94d34c1c98859fdd5"- Steve?.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2b1b83b37db17ba57bc78adaefa5ebca"- ¿Si?.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0263da55f3440142e01a1a3dfda59382"- Cuando nos casemos... quiero que me lleves así a mi habitación/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="166ca59e6ba66a5c7fd2b6a0816dba79"Sonreí... jamás lo había pensado, pero después de todo eso en el fondo era lo que yo deseaba.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5d27f78da2d88824af1ec72ad35b499a"- Lo hare tony... lo hare.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="847ffd6963141747c8ef2a47c7f1352e"- ¿Lo recuerdas Steve?... cuando nos conocimos?, tú me rescataste, te convertiste en mi salvador, antes de ti yo era un humano sin propósito, pero tú me diste un futuro/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="25a588066db028282f8029ef1b8c8fdf"- Tony.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e927f9250b2b8d9a2dda4fa67b7492ce"- Sé que es muy tonto y cursi pero no puedo evitar decirlo, siempre quise estar así contigo... que ahora siento que es un sueño del cual voy a despertar... y no quiero hacerlo... – tony desvió la mirada/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7e28050a218bf89df40a563faa72d705""porque ahora?, quiero llorar, no quiero volver a eso... no quiero volver a mi antigua vida..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="daf0befa76ba00246a1b97f769ef1bc1"- Mírame tony... no quiero que pienses así, estoy aquí... contigo y nada va a cambiar y no importa lo que pase, yo siempre estaré a tu lado/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c44fd2072062e66d7737c7db2c94cf37"- ¿Lo prometes?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4ba0eb7d15c691f1c243d277ebf2a98e"- Lo prometo.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="603afae8251ebd2e9b7c3e7ef6f4ac4b"Y nuevamente unieron sus labios en un cálido beso, como sello de aquel juramento que se hicieron/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fca70eb26b6676fd53c3d018386a5386""te amare hasta las lágrimas y hasta perder mi cordura, porque eres todo lo que tengo... te amo más que a nada y por todos los medios... voy a proteger eso"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="58561020b83366dee9d8b6f2ab03c93d"Peggy seguía sosteniendo su celular, con la imagen del contacto de Steve mientras que esta se llenaba de lagrimas/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4ae7b78792517227052c657b8dff181d"- No dejare... que te alejen de mi Steve... esa maldita quiere guerra, pues eso obtendrá.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="713e0436ed75f48600ff34f179c05b09"Comenzó a marcar un numero/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="42a3fee02490547d29fb559a63eda9ba"- Hola? Natasha?, necesito tu ayuda... averigua quien es la tipa con la que sale Steve.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6f52e08a8ca6361986ae923ff4e3a2f8"- Peggy debes parar esto, debes entender que si Steve no te quiere no puedes hacer nada... perdón pero no puedo ayudarte/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5c4f3ff3ec951cbb76265d01207e7a79"- Si no lo haces, todo el mundo sabra tu secreto/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1e6c58b41332328a2c3e7643ab04364a""comenzó a sudar frio"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a40e42d12fcac65b264d4a21bad1c861"- N-no lo harias.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c82861f7ee21b6b83d22de6a240a0a11"- Tu sabes que si.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="db80877abf8958a4e581474907dcce17"- P-pero eres mi mejor amiga/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="23b2c29786bd60aee358d943aa863309"- Lo se, pero por steve soy capaz de cualquier cosas/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a98693685181ec7f66ed90369b1ce44d"- Eres una maldita... - dijo con rabia/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="156bbd5449d6f3af7710f6b182be1762"- Como digas... averígualo y si se te ocurre decirle a alguien incluytendo a Steve todo el mundo se entera/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="493707bfc3fc984b7fa0b3649e49aee5"- Te odio... te lo confie porque crei que eras mi amiga/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d97d5c69a3cddb5a7ae517df4bc7aa0e"- Lastima/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="78671782d1fac22a48b8810cfdc214a2"- Y que piensas hacer con esa información?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5295900dc934acd43100222e02ac1f85"- Eso no te incumbe, pero después de esto Steve será solo mio/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e006ea4ae44e039cd0844646578daa17"Se corto la llamada/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4ae6a808d51b0cba783caf43d170ea39""Steve, perdóname... yo no quería llegar a esto... pero si se enteran... mi vida se arruina/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1536eb612f4ff3f0ee077775989b167d"Presiono el botón de enviar/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="669bd8f9e1510ac304e8f858998121ff"No pudo retener las lagrimas, no les deseaba eso/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="110df64f21a06fff10fb4d583b3acc81"Abrió el mensaje/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="90a66e9f936e1e6c1fc3027d504c4c66""no... esto no es posible... ese maldito... VOY A ACABAR CON EL, VOY A DESTROZARLO Y VOY A HACER QUE DESEE NUNCA AVERSE METIDO EN MI CAMINO"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="78de83f2e543e11cce144ecbf4a82dd5"Tiro su celular contra el muro/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9340f82f93d031a7faf5eabc985ff81d"La imagen de Steve y tony besándose había sido su perdición/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8b49c28cf3a9cf9651fba1160421dbb0""acabarlo será muy divertido"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7f69f6340f0e0283f5bd8ae2d592a2ea"1 timbre, 2 timbres, 3 timbres.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="16e530ec4cc1879241d7eb617b603326"- Hola? Señora sara?... tengo infomacion para usted sobre steve.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cfe201de5943405c840233fec4378a45" /p 


	18. Capitulo 18

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c62ec55138f3f091f3173b417ae7534b"Y el día tan esperado llego, las vacaciones de invierno habían terminado y teníamos que volver al colegio/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="82f58db2a2d4d9ce03da204c2c555d41"- tony!, estás listo? - Steve estaba esperándome abajo, solo quería darle un último vistazo a ese lugar, tenía un extraño presentimiento, como si algo malo fuera a suceder, pero no le tome importancia, así que tome mi maleta y baje para irnos.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="12814fc433d2ba3277078e88880adafa"- ya estoy listo Steve, nos vamos?.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="367654b64c054cd3d012b00a2131f857"- si... vámonos/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="631acabb72f58f4158db9e0f435cf8b2"Subimos a la moto y nos alejamos del lugar, aunque yo miraba por detrás como nos alejábamos, un lugar hermoso, solo de Steve y mío, un lugar donde nos demostramos nuestro amor/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d2a5a3b278d2787ebbcd30d722b832f0"Sin miedo de que nos juzgaran, pero no debía estar triste, volveríamos de nuevo algún día y esa promesa quedaría marcada en mi corazón para siempre/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4075427d8a8a9a1539ad1a018ef33e39"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""- Peggy, vienen en camino/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="49c3494c886719bf2e38bb45d639fd9a"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"- Bien, Natasha, da inicio al plan/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="43fff54bb6e1d0c1004c72de38f979e2"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"- está bien.../em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a52f236e6ac63e2fb4138a2f496b7c12"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Perdóname Steve..."/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="77c8b528e2f9431cfa0ff3f3ad0ebdc9"Llegamos, pero Steve paso a dejarme primero a casa, me baje de la moto y lo mire/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e79f79cf226eb11a9463eaa4aae4449c"- bien, solo pasare por unas cosas y nos veremos en el colegio está bien?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4c08776af4005601cc1578f41c93ff8d"- por mi bien... nos vemos allá, también pasare por algo.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="61994c5dde08a2217a3ed1392f551ded"- entonces nos vemos ahí/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8b46e63dc9ee88a54e40a837ddf93b23"- si... oye tony.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2d40dc5dbc58dcaf20bb134fa0991d0a"- dime.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="74cfb94f4d177bc0007c721c578218b4"- te amo/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="93066d3985710fac550950394d1dcff9"- y yo a ti...- nos dimos un ligero beso y entre a mi casa, Steve se fue.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f4705748cb7b9996e868a37f0260ca17"- obadiah! regrese! - vino bajando a toda velocidad y me cargo como princesa mientras daba vueltas conmigo en el aire, con un rostro de inmensa felicidad/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d8d1e218f5eb3d851c5e87463eb4cf42"- te extrañe mucho tony!, me hiciste falta/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="94ea7944f3b914ab72a1d0a81f2290f3"- sonreí - también me alegro de verte... - me bajo -/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9df2a69d5e054986d5a05fd26bacb7a7"- ya no vuelvas a irte tanto tiempo, si?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="68d66af062bc3880946a7a1804677b79"- está bien, solo vine por algo, debo ir al colegio/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="391e470b1d07b229790837cc1391b9da"- entiendo - dijo decepcionado y agacho la mirada/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2915351aaa94fadb63261d5504d9504d"- tranquilo, volveré para la noche y cenaremos juntos/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="38003c74c425515718634fa2faf26d48"- me miro sorprendido - cenaras conmigo?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="87a06428103b4f2dbc0ebe382754a001"- claro... es una cita - deposite un beso en su mejilla y subí a mi habitación/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1ce7e6727bc6d83a4644447585c1f5e3""Mientras tanto la cabeza de Obadiah trataba de asimilar lo que acababa de decir/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7a37b88d88c43e948457092fa7494a72"- cita... cita... cita... cita... cita/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a515b9b10d4ae1a2efa2c248fccdc7a4"Tome mi mochila y unos libros que necesitaba, volví a la entrada y ahí seguía Obadiah, sonreí de nuevo/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a40dd96d345d57f878baa961c190c426"- nos vemos en la cena está bien? - volví a dejar otro beso en su mejilla y salí de la casa/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4254a96d9693035fe03abff493e1f5f5"Obadiah seguía mirando el vacío, solo tocando su mejilla donde había sido dejado ese beso/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b9b0be793df27723ffc43cede87a1ac2"- te amo Tony Stark... ya algún día besare tus labios... es una promesa/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="464a3790542e4be475ecc4b469a7b1c9"-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9326e2a2bc988534ae5da8a1a826cbcd"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Llegue a casa y deje la moto en la entrada, después de todo solo tomaría unas cosas y me iría al colegio/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fc16d67901043d607fd74c1d4ec89d54"- madre!, ya llegue/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="af4c2d42f1da7018083c8777f348b741"No hubo respuesta lo cual se me hizo extraño ya que a esta hora siempre está en casa/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="47963354e58052cfbd358fc75800ecc0"- madre? - intente de nuevo/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="49604faea2c15e19056ddfbee14f266c"- Steve... - voltee y estaba sentada en el sofá de la sala, pero había algo extraño, su mirada... reflejaba decepción y tristeza.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b661d73eb433f68d46c65e4d6350a670"- pasa algo madre? - ella se puso de pie y me extendió un sobre - que es eso?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1c20e98580c6b6872c59470796eca764"- ábrelo Steve... - lo tome con cierto miedo por lo que fuera a ser, lo abrí, pasaron 1, 2, 3,4 segundos/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="91e13a96598115d94a083e3f9623ce39"Como? porque? quién?... esto no era posible esto.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="be0034457515ca164b16c82c60d23e1e"- lo recibí esta mañana en el buzón... Steve... porque?... porque estas besando a tony? explícamelo hijo.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="206d009cf502fa1031ff17774e49b795"- y-yo... - que debía decirle? la verdad? pero más aún quien habría sido el maldito que envió esto?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4c867146cf8365bb229c60a4363a8ca4"- DIMELO STEVE! - retrocedí, ella jamás me había gritado/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7ba0a2c53ef0e02ec7e466c142062383"- y-yo lo bese porque... estoy enamorado de el... yo... Amo a Tony madre - no podía mirarla, me sentía estúpido por decirle algo así, pero era lo que sentía y debía ser sincero con ella/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1d67c371626450d6f748fa97e9f534ec"- Steve - acaricio mi mejilla y entonces no pude aguantar las lágrimas... - porque estás haciendo esto?, no se suponía que amabas a peggy hijo? estábamos planeando su boda... - no podía seguir mirando ese rostro lleno de tristeza y desilusión, salí corriendo de ahí y subí a mi moto/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f8c5e9554c8cbdf19e141f010f6c3162"- Steve! - salió mi madre detrás de mi/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9b6e8e4d44148b421818eaa2f0da240c"- lo siento! - arranque a toda velocidad.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f7af029ecc0acc879c94ddd50b02596c"Tenía que ver a tony, juntos podríamos enfrentar esto, lo haríamos... solo... debía verlo.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b1762bd9cb378193ac4ff0a89735c46c"-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="324751635ad793451d371b2c4699459b"Estaba a punto de llegar al instituto, pero había algo muy extraño, la gente que me veía, me miraba con odio, con enojo y otros se reían de mí, decidí que no le tomaría importancia/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="34753f785b865f4e1014300987ffe50a"Doble la esquina para acceder, lo último que sentí es que todas mis cosas estaban en el suelo/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="87726f28b6aa25047db8f068c51e1ea7"en lo más alto había una pancarta que decía: " Tony stark es un desviado que intenta desviar a nuestro querido Steve Rogers, no puede seguir aquí, DEBE SER EXPULSADO con letras rojas y de fondo, una foto donde yo besaba a Steve.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="71077c87e60665a6ec865413e25ffce4"Caí de rodillas al suelo, no podía ser... esto... esto... es un sueño, nadie se pudo enterar.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ac5108f658588d81df0a7aee0aec11f1"- oye! desviado! - escuche detrás de mí, voltee, eran los tipos que me molestaban al principio - Que haces aquí?, no ves que no te quieren en esta escuela? - me sujeto del cabello - lee tony, debes ser expulsado.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e46dc814465328d666bc30dd4587cfef"- e-eso... no es cierto - trataba de soltar su agarre sin éxito/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="00101c8ac54bf671b8618c3d463dfa12"- claro que si... es más, el director me mando buscarte personalmente, quiere hablar contigo - me llevo del cabello/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5c99d7820c468c755bf911eaf8ff7d2e"- SUELTAME! - todos los de mi alrededor se reían de mí y apoyaban a ese tipo, subimos hasta la oficina del director... abrió la puerta y me lanzo al suelo/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a819965b09baeda8817f3f171f47fa80"- director, aquí está el desviado.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b7e68450b620d6d959d7c9015ad16cb6"- bien, ahora por favor retírese... - el grupo se fue y solo quedamos él y yo - Joven stark por favor siéntese/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0b6117330574db83ac4cab033e01bd13"Seguí la indicación y tome asiento - no sé qué este pasando en su vida privada y la verdad no me interesa, pero eso que está colgado en nuestra institución es inaceptable/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="faed8b90c8d7d76ef3d321711e794bb2"- entonces me imagino que buscaran a los culpables de esto no?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9cba9f99f6558cb48dfddfe0ff8b9a6c"- en eso está equivocado.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fc3ba56bcec6fa14ae690ecc3d2eb0e8"- eh?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e2bf9824db8552f045662b00c46100f1"- muchos alumnos y sus padres han presentado sus quejas sobre este incidente y han solicitado su expulsión absoluta de esta institución, pedido que no puedo ignorar... usted mejor que nadie estar en su situación no está bien visto por el mundo, así que le recomiendo que lo mejor que puede hacer es aceptar lo que sucederá, sé que es nuestro mejor alumno, por eso lo hemos recomendado a otra escuela lejos de aquí, pero en este recinto ya no podrá permanecer más tiempo así que recoja sus cosas de inmediato y váyase.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2877fd425a25e6a9e0705a47cfc6898f"- p-pero.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="313871a302f9a73a14a4be7008ef8030"- no diga nadamas... solo... váyase.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6e8bdeb35e5185725b83ef265c75e00a"Me puse de pie y salí de esa habitación, pero en cuanto salí, esos tipos aparecieron y me rodearon/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="06ede537be3b3d2bd3c0ef8ae2c2f442"- y bien... te expulsaron?.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="610920de2f7c95fbeecdda6f56f0e29e"- e-eso no es de tu incumbencia.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6567c531bd5040af360e8f6e740f2131"- entonces eso es un sí... - se acercó a mi rostro - si yo fuera tú, me prepararía para lo que sucederá.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8e794fb12b7350cffbc91315508cf6e5"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""porque de ahora en adelante estarás en el mismísimo infierno"/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e623cb87c09419b831889644fdbc4eeb"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Todo cambiaria para tony y Steve de ahora en adelante... y ni su amor podrá protegerlos/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="57675dbcb9f1e8b3a68eab13ce5dd1c3" /p 


	19. Capitulo 19

Esto no estaba pasando... no podía, se suponía... que nadie más lo sabía, tenía que encontrar de Tony debía... si estamos juntos sé que podremos vencer esto.

Estacione mi moto y me adentre al instituto, pero ahora deseaba no estar ahí después de ver esa enorme pancarta, debía encontrar a Tony, vi que natasha estaba en la entrada, corrí de inmediato hacia ella.

\- Natasha! Dime... no has visto a Tony?

\- No... pero, el director desea hablar contigo... quiere que te presentes de inmediato

\- E-está bien, iré de inmediato

Sé que debía buscar a tony pero si el director quería verme es porque debía ser muy importante

Llegue hasta su oficina y toque un par de veces...

\- Adelante

\- Quería verme señor director?

\- Así es, por favor pase señor Rogers

\- Pase y me senté en uno de los asientos – vera señor Rogers, supongo que ya está enterado de lo que está pasando dentro de este plantel, y no puedo aceptar que suceda algo como esto, es uno de nuestros mejores deportistas, usted le ha dado honor a nuestro recinto y si los demás institutos se enteran de esto, su futuro quedara arruinado... así que dígame, de verdad usted tiene un romance con el estudiante Anthony Edward Stark?

\- Yo...

\- Sé que es difícil para usted, pero en caso de que sea cierto eso, deberá aceptar lo que pasara, no será expulsado ya que es nuestro mejor estudiante, pero no sus compañeros del equipo de entrenamiento querrán sacarlo... y ni hablar de cómo lo trataran, será peor de lo que se imagina y su familia quedara muy decepcionada...

Porque todo esto me estaba pasando a mí?

\- Entonces?...

Ya no puedo soportar más esto

\- No... yo no tengo nada que ver con Anthony Stark, estoy seguro que solo fue una broma de mal gusto para perjudicarme... además... yo estoy saliendo con una chica del equipo de porristas... la señorita Carter...

\- Entiendo... entonces usted no tendrá consecuencias sobre esto, se le aclarara a los alumnos, pero...

\- Pero?...

\- El Joven Stark deberá ser inmediatamente expulsado...

Qué?

\- P-pero porque debe ser expulsado?

\- Porque los alumnos y padres lo han solicitado así, y no puedo ignorar sus suplicas, tengo que expulsarlo, pero usted no se preocupe, no tendrá ningún problema... así que no creo que tenga que preocuparse por el...

\- Si...

\- Bien ahora que ya quedo claro puede irse

\- Gracias...

Salí de la sala... que había hecho? Debía pensar... pero ni eso me permiten hacer ya que de inmediato mi celular sonó... Natasha?

 _ **/Nat: Steve! Debes venir pronto, están golpeando a Tony!, están en la cafetería!/**_

Dios mío... tony... no

Corrí a toda velocidad hasta que por fin llegue, había una gran multitud, todos gritaban y aplaudían

\- Steve! – voltee – Loki...

\- Debes hacer algo!... están golpeando a tony!

Thor y Clint trataban de hacer algo

\- Suéltenlo!

Él estaba amarrado a una silla, le estaban lanzando comida y le golpeaban, varios maestros estaban ahí... porque rayos no hacían nada?

Sus gritos perforaban mi mente

\- BASTA! POR FAVOR! ME DUELE!... DETENTE!

\- ESE ES EL PUNTO MALDITO HOMOSEXUAL DE MIERDA!

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso...

Quite a la turba que bloqueaba el paso, y me acerque hasta ese tipo que no dejaba de golpear a tony, lo voltee y le di un puñetazo con todas mis fuerzas que lo mando al suelo dejándolo completamente inconsciente...

Todo se volvió un completo silencio... desate a tony y cayó al suelo

\- S-Steve...

\- Tony...

\- Viniste a por mí...

\- L-lo lamento...

\- Steve! Debo decírtelo ahora... la que planeo todo esto fue... peggy...

Me tenían rodeado

\- Bien, porque no nos divertimos un rato contigo? Ahora no tienes quien te proteja y tu noviecito no está aquí, y no creo que lo esté por un buen rato – me dio el primer golpe que me mando directo al suelo.

\- En verdad creíste que Rogers se fijaría en alguien como tú? Mírate... eres patético – me dio una patada en el estómago – la patada me había hecho escupir sangre –

\- S-Steve... me... cof... ama...

\- Si claro... eres estúpido o qué? Carter es la novia de Rogers y jamás permitiría que su novio estuviera con alguien como tu...

\- E-espera... que dijiste?

\- Que Carter jamás permitiría que Rogers estuviera contigo...

\- E-entonces ella... planeo todo esto? – me sujeto del cabello –

\- Así es... díselo a quien quieras igual no te van a creer... no después de que estas arruinando todo para Rogers... todos te odian, así que nadie te ayudara – me bofeteo, estaba cansado de esto, le di un rodillazo y me soltó, pero gracias a eso me golpeo aún más duro...

\- Ya estoy harto de este imbécil... vamos a acabar con el... sujétalo, lo llevaremos a la cafetería

Me sujetaron y me llevaron a la cafetería de la escuela, me sujetaron a una silla

\- Alumnos! – comenzó a gritar y poco a poco ya se acercaban – aquí esta tony stark... el maldito homosexual que está arruinando el nombre de nuestra amada escuela... quien está arruinando la vida de nuestro compañero Steve Rogers, y amigo mío... debemos enseñarle que aquí no queremos desviados y que no arruine la vida de los demás... - me estampo un plato de crema en la cara, todos comenzaron a reír... mis lágrimas comenzaron a hacerse presentes... mis maestros estaban ahí, solo mirando con cara de gran satisfacción, como podían permitir que un alumno sea humillado de esta manera?

\- Bien... ahora comencemos

Golpe tras golpe, me lanzaban comida, se reían de mí y burlaban, jamás pensé llegar a esto, pero debía admitirlo, la culpa era mía... nunca debí entrar aquí en primer lugar... y ahora... estaba pagando las consecuencias... no me arrepiento de haberme enamorado de Steve, porque él fue lo más maravilloso que me paso y si tenía que pasar por esto para estar con él, estaba dispuesto a pagar el precio

Pero mi cuerpo llego al punto de que ya no podía soportar más golpes... había comenzado a gritar y nadie había hecho nada aun...

\- BASTA! POR FAVOR! ME DUELE!... DETENTE!

\- ESE ES EL PUNTO MALDITO HOMOSEXUAL DE MIERDA!

Y Steve no aparecía... esperaba que en cualquier momento el vendría a rescatarme como la primera vez pero creo que esta vez no lo hará

\- Acabare contigo homosexual! – cerré los ojos con fuerza, esperando el golpe final pero aun nada, abrí los ojos lentamente...

\- Steve...

Había aparecido... volvió a rescatarme... me desato pero mis brazos ya no podían más y caí al suelo, me levanto cuidadosamente, solo como él lo sabe hacer...

\- S-Steve...

\- Tony...

\- Viniste a por mí...

\- L-lo lamento...

\- Steve! Debo decírtelo ahora... la que planeo todo esto fue... peggy...

\- Me miro confundido – que?

\- Si... ella planeo e hizo que pasara todo esto...

\- Me miro molesto – Carter!

\- Ella salió de entre la multitud – es cierto lo que está diciendo tony?

\- Steve! Claro que no! Como puedes pensar todo eso?, ese tonto lo está inventando, me conoces mejor que nadie... somos amigos desde siempre

\- Como puedes decir eso – esta maldita perra... lo niega

\- Tony?

\- De alguna forma me puse de pie y me acerque a ella – yo sé que fuiste tú maldita...

\- De que hablas idiota

\- Tu planeaste todo esto... en verdad, pensé que eras estúpida y creída pero esto te ha convertido en el ser más vil de este mundo – levante mi mano y le estampe una bofetada,

\- Como te atreves a tocarme!? – la sujete del cabello

\- Puedo hacer eso y más maldita perra...

\- Iba a darle una bofetada más pero Steve intervino... - basta tony! Yo sé que ella jamás haría eso, la conozco...

\- COMO PUEDES PERMITIR QUE SE SALGA CON LA SUYA?!

\- ELLA NO HIZO NADA!

\- YO SE QUE SI!, ESA PERRA LO HIZO!

\- YA BASTA! – me calle de inmediato, Steve... jamás me había gritado así... - ESTOY CANSADO DE ESTO!, desde que te conocí no me has traído mas que problemas... arruinaste todo... yo tenía un futuro maravilloso, tenía a alguien quien amar y con quien me casaría... pero tenías que aparecer tú y echarlo todo a perder!

\- P-pero...

\- CÁLLATE! – me estampo una bofetada tan fuerte que me mando al suelo – NO QUIERO OÍRTE MAS!, no puedo creer realmente que culparas a peggy sin pruebas... ya deja de arruinar la vida de los demás, no porque tú no tengas quien te quiera significa que los demás debemos ser como tú, por eso todos te abandonan, tu padre, tu madre... todos te dejan por la clase de basura que eres... eres patético... y sabes qué? – se quitó el collar, ese collar que muchas veces me había dicho que era lo más especial que tenía y lo arrojó al suelo – no pienso permitir que me conviertas en alguien como tu... - lo rompió en mil pedazos con un pizotaso

Loki se acercó a él y le dio una bofetada tan fuerte que se escuchó por toda la habitación... el ambiente se había vuelto muy tenso

\- REACCIONA MALDITO IMBÉCIL!

\- Loki? Porque?

\- Mira lo que has hecho... espero que estés feliz...

Que había hecho? Tony me miraba con cara de inmensa decepción y tristeza, mire hacia abajo, aquel collar, que significaba mucho para mí ahora estaba hecho pedazos en el suelo... y quien lo había destrozado había sido yo... como había permitido que le pasara esto... yo quien había dicho que lo protegería, deje que lo golpearan de nuevo y yo también lo había hecho...

\- T-tony... yo... - tony solo salió corriendo de ahí – TONY! – también Salí corriendo detrás de el

Todos los alumnos se disiparon y solo quedaron natasha y peggy, sus demás amigos no querían saber que iba a pasar pero no podían creer que Steve... dijera todo eso... loki solo se llevó a Thor de ahí, no quería seguir viéndolo con esa mirada triste por lo que había visto... Clint se alejó con bruce que estaban realmente decepcionados por lo que había hecho Steve... pero peggy estaba realmente feliz por haber logrado su objetivo...

\- Espero que haya sido suficiente peggy

\- Basta con eso...

\- Porque le haces esto? Tony es una buena persona

\- Sé que es bueno, pero no pienso permitir que se quede con lo que es mío...

\- Ya no quiero saber nada de ti... - natasha comenzó a irse

\- Ahh! Nat... - detuvo su paso – más te vale no decir nada, o me hare cargo de que también sufras como el...

\- Ya lo sé...

\- Bien...

Natasha se alejó derramando lágrimas, había ayudado a un monstruo a hacerle daño a alguien inocente... pero lo sentía más por Steve... que no podría recuperarlo jamás y todo por defender a ese monstruo...

El cielo... había comenzado a llover, como si llorara por lo que le había pasado a Tony, el no merecía eso... el solo se había enamorado... y tenía que pagar por eso... no era justo... no lo era...

Ya no podía soportarlo más... ya no quería esto... lagrima tras lagrima salía de mis ojos...

Cruce el parque, pero ya no podía más, caí directo al lodo... me levante lentamente, mire mi cuerpo... lleno de marcas y golpes... porque dejaba que me hicieran algo así?

 _ **" Porque lo permites?"**_

\- Porque amo a Steve!...

 _ **" eres estúpido Tony, te acaba de decir que no siente absolutamente por ti... solo asco... y aun crees que te ama? No me hagas reír, somos Tony Stark... ya no dejemos que los demás nos humillen, ya no lo permitas"**_

\- Es cierto... lo he permitido desde que tuvimos razón, y jamás hice algo al respecto... pero se acabó...

 _ **"eso quería escuchar... desde ahora..."**_

\- Tendremos corazón de hierro...

Siguió su camino a casa... porque ya no planeaba volver a poner un pie en ese asqueroso lugar, se iría... iniciaría de nuevo, pero ya no permitiría que nadie más lo lastimara, y si alguien quería hacerlo, primero él lo haría pedazos... su corazón se había roto, pero se había dado cuenta de la verdad

\- El amor es una mierda...

Bueno... eso es todo por ahora, espero les haya gustado, y de una vez les digo que habrá una segunda temporada

Así es...

"SEGUNDA TEMPORADA CONFIRMADA!"

Pero mientras tanto, les dejare este cap.

Hasta muy pronto... M-chan


	20. Capitulo 20

Estaba preparando todo para la cena, ya la tenía listo, solo ponía los platos en la mesa... cuando, oí que sonaba la puerta

"Tony..." – sonreí

Salí a su encuentro pero estaba completamente empapado y tenía golpes por todos lados...

\- TONY! POR DIOS! TE ENCUENTRAS BIEN!? QUIEN FUE EL QUE TE HIZO ESTO?! – sus ojos se veían vacíos.

\- Nos dejes entrar a Steve aquí... por su culpa estoy así... - y se pasó de largo...

\- Tony?... – que le pasa?

Le seguí el paso y había entrado al baño... creo que lo mejor será dejarlo solo...

 _ **Tony Pov**_

Mi ropa yacía en el suelo, abrí la regadera y entre a ella, el agua solo disipaba mis pensamientos... la sangre y el lodo se quitaban de mí, Salí de la regadera y me mire al espejo... un ojo morado, el labio roto y varias marcas de golpes por todos lados...

Sonreí y comencé a reírme

\- Espero que lo recuerden bien... porque esto no es nada comparado con lo que yo hare con todos y cada uno de los que me hicieron daño y el que más va a sufrir serás tú Steve...

Comencé a vestirme, tome mi maleta y encontré el pañuelo de Steve entre mi ropa del último viaje...

Lo mire un momento y lo amarre de nuevo a mi muñeca... eso sería el recordatorio de todo el dolor que le causare al dueño de este pañuelo...

Guarde todas mis cosas

\- Jarvis...

\- A sus órdenes señor...

\- Nos vamos de aquí...

\- Puedo saber la razón señor?

\- Steve Rogers... así que por favor, compra un boleto de avión, no me importa el lugar solo quiero que sea lejos de aquí... y pon esta casa en venta...

\- Enseguida señor...

Seguí mi camino, baje las escaleras y ahí estaba obadiah

\- Tony... que haces?

\- Me largo de este lugar... así que apártate de la puerta...

\- P-pero porque?

\- Eso no te importa, así que muévete...

\- Claro que me importa!

\- Muévete! – trate de quitarlo, pero él me rodeo con sus brazos... - q-que haces?

\- No te vayas... no me dejes solo... eres el único al que le he importado, si te vas... yo...

\- Obadiah...

\- Te quiero, no quiero estar lejos de ti...

\- Entonces... ven conmigo...

Obadiah se alejó lentamente...

\- Es enserio?

\- Si... quédate a mi lado... solo en ti puedo confiar ahora, prepara tus cosas que nos vamos de inmediato.

\- Bien – subió a su habitación

Era el único que me había pedido quedarse a mi lado por eso... no podía negarme a su petición, si me lo había pedido... podía confiar en el...

La lluvia cubría cada parte de mi cuerpo, pero no me importaba... solo quería despejar mis pensamientos... Tony... porque?...

Corrí todo lo que pude pero no logre alcanzarlo... pero aunque lo viera que le diría? Que lo siento?... que me arrepiento de todo lo que le dije?... ya no tenía ninguna excusa... el peleo por nosotros, resistió esos golpes y la humillación, por estar conmigo... y como se lo pague? Lo negué completamente y termine insultándolo y golpeándolo cuando prometí protegerlo sobre todas las cosas...

Mi mente me decía que lo buscara, que le rogara su perdón, pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba... las lágrimas no tardaron en hacerse presentes...

\- Tony... perdóname... - entre mis manos estaban los restos de aquel collar, así debía estar el corazón de tony en estos momentos, roto, lastimado...

Debía desahogarme... de alguna forma... debía hacerlo...

Camine lentamente, hasta que llegue a mi casa, no estaba mi madre... perfecto...

Sabía perfectamente donde mi madre guardaba un poco de licor, jamás había bebido pero mi cuerpo lo necesitaba... quería olvidar esos momentos...

Me empine la botella y me la tome de un solo trago... necesitaba más...

Seguí bebiendo... ya estaba completamente ebrio...

Escuche que alguien entro, voltee...

\- Steve... -

\- Quién eres?

\- Soy peggy... estas ebrio?

(Desde aquí ahora narro yo)

Steve trato de ponerse de pie pero de inmediato se fue al suelo

\- Steve! – lo levanto, pero él se fue directo a besarla... ella no dudo en corresponder – S-Steve... no podemos...

\- Shhh, no pienses solo déjate llevar tony...

 _ **" Tony... eh?... entonces aprovechemos eso..."**_

\- Yo te amo tony... voy a pelear por ti ahora...

\- No perdamos más tiempo Steve...

Siguieron besándose, el calor en sus cuerpo cada vez subía mas rápido, la camiseta de Steve y la blusa de peggy terminaron en el suelo... su cuerpo pedía más y más... hasta que ambos terminaron completamente desnudos...

\- Steve...

\- Te amo tony... siempre lo hare...

Empezó el vaivén, peggy estaba realmente feliz de haber logrado su objetivo, por fin ella y Steve se había vuelto uno... y de esta forma Steve ya no podría ir detrás de Tony...

 _ **"ahora ya no hay nada que me impida estar contigo Steve... nos hemos unido... de por vida"**_

\- Ahh! Más rápido Steve! Mas!

\- TE AMO TONY! TE AMO!

Ambos terminaron y peggy se recostó en el pecho de Steve...

\- Tony... me casare contigo... ya no me importara una mierda lo que digan los demás... lo prometo... - y Steve cayo dormido...

\- A mí me parece que no Steve... - y también se durmió...

Eran las 6:00 am y el rubio comenzó a despertar a causa del frio... volteo y vio a peggy completamente desnuda, se puso de pie de golpe... las botellas de licor

\- No...no... que mierda hice?

Tocaron la puerta...

Se puso sus pantalones... y fue a ver quién era el oportuno que se aparecía en un momento así...

Abrió la puerta y loki entro de golpe...

\- Steve! Debes ir rápido a... - se detuvo al ver como estaba vestido su amigo y ver a peggy completamente desnuda en el piso de su sala... - que mierda?...

\- L-loki yo...

\- No quiero saberlo... creo que después de ver esto, ya no vale la pena decir a lo que vine

\- Que pasa?

\- Que pasa?... ja! No mucho, solo que tony... EL DISQUE AMOR DE TU VIDA!... Se va...

 _ **Qué?**_

\- Q-que dijiste?

\- Steve... vamos a hablar enserio... tony me hablo en la madrugada para despedirse... se va, ya no planea seguir viviendo aquí... y eso no es lo peor, se va con obadiah...

 _ **No... esto no es posible...**_

\- Steve tomo fuertemente a loki de los hombros... - a donde va!?

\- No lo sé!, pero si de algo estoy seguro es que no planea regresar...

\- Hace cuanto fue eso?

\- Hace una media hora...

Ya no podía seguir perdiendo más tiempo... tomo su camiseta del suelo y salió corriendo...

Paro al primer taxi que vio y le indico que se dirigiera al aeropuerto...

\- Aun puedo detenerte... no dejare que te vayas de mi lado...

Cierto castaño estaba preparando su equipaje para el abordaje...

\- Todo listo, señor, pronto podrá abordar el avión...

\- Muchas gracias, señorita...

Obadiah lo abrazo por detrás...

\- Todo listo?

\- Si...

\- Lo volteo y lo miro a los ojos... - tranquilo tony, todo estará bien... iniciaremos de nuevo en un nuevo lugar, y sabes que es lo más maravilloso de eso?

\- No...

\- Que estarás conmigo para hacerlo...

Tony sonrió...

\- Vamos, que pronto abordaremos...

En otro lugar estaba cierto rubio...

\- No puede ir más rápido señor?!

\- Lo siento Joven, pero hay demasiado trafico...

\- Tome, iré a pie...

Salió corriendo, debía detenerlo... aún podría estar a su lado, podría enmendar todo, solo deseaba estar con tony en esos momentos... a lo lejos podía ver el aeropuerto... ya no le faltaba mucho...

Tony podía sentir una extraña sensación

\- Tony? Que pasa?

\- No lo sé...

\- Tranquilo solo deben ser los nervios del viaje

\- Estaré bien...

 _ **"a todos los pasajeros del vuelo número 543, favor de comenzar a abordar"**_

\- Es nuestro vuelo, tony...

\- Si... subamos...

Se pusieron de pie,

\- Tony! – grito el rubio por todo el aeropuerto, cuando lo vio abordar el avión, fue corriendo

\- La sobrecargo cerro las puertas – tony! Tony!

\- Que le pasa señor?

\- Por favor, abra la puerta...

\- Lo siento mucho pero ya todos los pasajeros están a bordo y una vez cerradas estas puertas ya no puede entrar nada porque el avión despegara...

\- Usted no lo entiende!, el amor de mi vida va en ese avión...

\- Lo siento mucho... no hay nada que yo pueda hacer

La chica se retiró...

Pero no se daría por vencido... corrió hasta la pista de aterrizaje... salto la barda y se dirige hasta el avión donde iba tony...

\- Tony! – gritaba – tony!

Pronto, unos trabajadores se acercaron a ver que sucedía

\- Disculpe, no puede estar aquí...

\- Tengo que evitar que se vaya!, detengan ese vuelo

\- No podemos hacer nada, el avión despegara... de hecho debemos sacarlo de aquí... - lo sujetaron

\- NO SUÉLTENME! TONY!

\- LLAMA A LA POLICÍA!

\- TONY! NO TE VAYAS!

El castaño solo miraba el pañuelo, y recordando todo lo que había vivido con Steve hasta ese momento... se había enamorado del hombre equivocado, y había permitido que le hiciera daño, pero eso cambiaria... ya no dejaría que nadie más volviera a hacerle daño jamás...

\- Steve... si nos volvemos a ver... te hare pedazos y te hare sufrir... justo como yo lo hice...

 _ **"El avión despegara en breve... pónganse cómodos y gracias por viajar con nosotros..."**_

\- Adiós Steve Rogers... - decía mientras miraba por la ventana

\- Tony... perdóname... - dijo mientras se lo llevaba la patrulla

 _ **"Don't you dare let our best memories bring you sorrow**_

 _ **Turn the page, maybe we'll find a brand new ending"**_

 _ **Ambos tomarían caminos distintos, pero sin saber que el mundo es Redondo y que tarde o temprano... ambos se volverían a encontrar...**_

FIN

y bueno aqui termina la primera temporada, pronto subire la segunda mientras tanto sigan mis otras obras

hasta pronto...

M-kun


End file.
